Engulfed By Evil
by SmashEd44
Summary: The Brawl Torunament is about to begin. But suddenly some participents vanish. Soon one of the missing smashers is found dead. Can the Smashers Survive? Who is the killer? And is everything as it really seems? Horror/Suspence/Humor *ON HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone! SmashEd44 here! In my profile (which I doubt many people go to…..) I said that Smash Bros Horror (now known officially as Engulfed in Evil) would be released this Fall. Well……I lied. Here it is in August! I hope you enjoy it!**_

**_And Thank You to the one person that voted in the naming poll...Well I'm happy at least SOMEBODY voted..._**

**Wednesday, March 5****th****, 2008- 9:45 AM-Olimar's Room**

A faint tapping noise was heard. Olimar stirred and opened his eyes to a red pikmin knocking softly on his helmet. When the Red Pikmin saw Olimar awake he squeaked with delight, as to say: _Finally Mr. Sleepyhead!_

"Wha?" Olimar stirred. He sat up in a room filled with pictures and objects scattered about. Inside were many treasures he had collected during his travels. In the corner was his space ship and identical statues of the pikmin onions (yes, he had a big room). The pictures were of his pikmin, some creatues, and his family. He looked beside him to see that nobody was there. "Where is-" But then Olimar remembered. His wife wasn't there. He along with 15 others had recently joined a fighting tournament titled Super Smash Bros. Brawl. He wasn't on his beloved Hocotate.

Olimar jumped out of bed and saw his 5 pikmin sitting there in wonder. Olimar sighed. "Come on guys!" The pikmin jumped and squealed in delight. The pikmin loved their master so much. They followed him loyally out of the room.

**10:05 AM-Cafeteria**

The Smash Bros Cafeteria was bustling with activity. 40 people were sitting down and eating happily. But 5 of them weren't so cheery like the others. The 5; Pichu, Roy, Mewtwo, Young Link, and Dr. Mario, were leaving the tournament. They were cut from Brawl after battling in Melee. Dr. Mario was lucky enough to keep his job as local doctor, but the other 4 were to depart on Sunday, when the next tournament was scheduled to begin.

Roy was sitting with his fellow swordsman of Marth, Link, and Ike. He sighed twirling his fork around like a toy.

"I'm sorry you didn't make the cut Roy." Marth told him, trying to cheer the red haired swordsman up.

Roy simply sighed in return.

"Better enjoy your last 4 days here then." Link told him simply. Ike stayed quiet enjoying his pancakes.

"I've lost my appetite" Roy answered. He stood up and walked out heading up towards his room.

"He seems really down" Marth stated looking towards the swinging doors.

"Who wouldn't be?" Link replied. "He just got kicked out of the most prestigious tournament out there!"

"True." Marth replied simply. "What do you think Ike?" The 4th swordsman just sat there quietly.

Another few tables over 2 pikmin, White and Yellow to be exact, were running around taking nibbles out of people's food. Kirby and Pikachu who were sitting with Olimar weren't particularly fazed by it, because they had gotten used to it by now. Yes. Kirby wasn't mad on losing food. Odd isn't it? Meta Knight just ignored it and Yoshi was out cold, his head in his bowl of Oatmeal. Yoshi was tired from the hustle and bustle of going from Melee to Brawl.

Olimar sighed. "They can't keep their appetites under wraps. I didn't even know Pikmin ate." The other 3 pikmin were sitting in wonder, watching the other 2 run along the table stealing breakfast.

"Poyo" Kirby stated simply. Pikachu was just staring at the pikmin thinking of the next tournament. And Meta didn't even move. "Poyo?" Kirby asked Meta. He waved his hand in front of his face seeing if he was awake. Meta didn't even blink. Then again, he never did. Kirby reached for the mask. Suddenly his hand was grabbed by an armor plated one.

"I thought you had known by now Kirby." Meta Knight stated. Kirby let out a grin. "DON'T. TOUCH. THE MASK."

"Puyo." Was Kirby's reply.

**1:27 PM-Garden**

"Tag You're it!" Nana proclaimed. Her hand was on Popo and instantly the young smashers, made up of Pichu, Pikachu, Ness, Lucas, and Nana scattered leaving Popo slightly frustrated.

"I'll get you!" He announced and immediately ran off after the rest of them. Nearby Lucario was meditating.

_How do they get such enjoyment out of a simple activity? _He asked himself_ I won't be able to ever understand it._ He heard footsteps approaching and he opened his right eye. _Mewtwo?_

The Legendary Pokemon sat down beside him quietly and began meditating as well. _Feeling any emotions on being kicked off?_ Lucario asked.

_No _The other legendary replied simply.

Lucario grunted and then got back to meditating.

**Thursday, March 6****th****, 2008-11:57 AM-Main Lobby**

"Anybody see Toon Link?" Zelda asked some fellow smashers. "I haven't seen him since this time Tuesday." They all shook their heads.

"I have noticed that Young Link is not present either." ROB calculated.

Most of them shrugged it off. Young Link was probably moping about him getting the boot, and Toon Link was probably off training.

But soon morning turned to afternoon, and then to night and still the 2 could not be found. Zelda eventually contacted Master Hand but he shook it off. Literally.

"They're just doing their own business. I'm sure their fine." Master Hand reassured the princess. He was moving side to side which would be the equivalent of shaking our heads.

"They're probably just eating Pie somewhere!!" Crazy hand cackled.

"Go take your medicine Crazy." Master Hand told his brother.

"Do I HAAAAAAAVE too!!" Crazy replied to his brother like a whining child.

"Yes." Master Hand commanded.

"AWWWWWWWWW." Crazy floated away to another room.

Zelda sighed and left the room slamming the door behind her.

**8:12 PM-Lounge**

"Alright. I'll go find the little ones." Snake sighed. Earlier in the day Ness had vanished looking for the 2 links. Snake wasn't the typical person to do things such as this. _But it's been long enough _He thought.

"Be-a careful Snake-a. Who-a knows where they-a could have wonder of-a to." Mario told Snake.

Snake glared at him. "I'm not the type of guy who vanishes easy." Snake stated. He went down a hallway and walked out of sight.

Nearby on a couch a group of people were watching TV. Falco, Fox, Olimar, and Lucas were sitting watching the news, and Lucario was meditating nearby.

"I wonder where those 3 wondered off to….." Falco pondered.

"I….I hope Ness is…..O…..K…." Lucas shook. He was very worried about Ness, who was his best friend in the mansion.

"You think Snake will find them?" Fox wondered aloud.

"Of course! He's a spy! Of course he'll find them. That's what he's best at. Well….that's sneaking around. But still!" Olimar reassured them.

"No." Lucario stated simply.

"Whadda you mean No?" Lucas asked the pokemon.

"All 3 of their auras; Young Link's, Toon Link's, and Ness's are gone. Snake's is also thinning as we speak.

"What!?" Falco, Fox and Olimar all yelled. The sudden outburst received a scared cry from the pikmin.

"That's right. They're not here." Lucario told them again.

"And Snake is disappearing." A sudden voice spoke. All except Lucario turned to face Mewtwo, the other psychic pokemon in the mansion. "Their presence is not felt here."

Olimar chuckled. "Is this some joke trying to scare all the newcomers?" Olimar chuckled again, this time nervously. "Because it's sure not working on me………"

"BOO!"

"AAH!" Olimar and his pikmin jumped in fright. Their heads smashed the ceiling and they fell back onto the couch dazed.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Wario cackled. "Works every time!"

"Wait. If Snake's is disappearing why aren't we going after him!!" Falco yelled.

"Good point! What if something's happening to him!" Fox agreed.

"Where is he anyways?" Wario wondered.

"5th floor." Lucario and Mewtwo responded.

"Alright. Maybe we should send a team after him?" Olimar suggested.

Then there was a blinding white flash. A loud boom followed. Suddenly many screams echoed throughout the mansion and everything went dark.

**End Chapter 1! Cliffhanger!!**

**Yes I am evil! Please read and review. PLEASE! Diddy will give you a banana!**

**Diddy: I didn't agree to that!**

……**.Kirby is hungry…..and if you don't review…..YOU ARE HIS LUNCH!!**

**Kirby: Poyo.**

**Alright alright. DINNER.**

**Kirby: Puyo.**

**R AND R!**


	2. Every Hocotatian for themselves!

_**Welcome back everybody!! Behold the truly awesome awesomeness of Engulfed by Evil Chapter 2!**_

_**Olimar: It's not THAT awesome.**_

……_**Just do the disclaimer.**_

_**Olimar: Smash owns nothing. Not Smash Bros. Not Pikmin. Neither Nintendo, Konami, Sega, Mario, Zelda, Pikmin-**_

_**ALRIGHT ALRIGHT we get the point! And you said Pikmin twice by the way.**_

**Thursday, March 6****th****, 2008- 8:17 PM- Lounge**

Nothing but darkness. The only sounds was the steady rain falling down outside. And it was getting louder and louder. That was outside the mansion. However, inside the mansion, there was no sound at all. Not even from a mouse.

"Pika pika pi? Pikachu!" Pikachu asked cautiously. Nobody could see anything. That is until Olimar got out from under the couch. His stalk light illuminated the faces near him.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!!" Falco yelled, clearly outraged.

"A lightning bolt to be exact." Lucario stated calmly. He hands suddenly glowed purpleish with aura and more light engulfed the room.

"Puyo puyo puy?" Kirby asked.

"Yup. I'm scared out of my wits!" Olimar piped up. His pikmin were still under the couch and he crawled back under it with only his light sticking out.

"Come on. There's nothing to be afraid of!" Fox declared. "It's just a thunderstorm! Nothing too big right?" Suddenly a loud BANG was heard. Soon another resounding crash and blinding light followed. Kirby, Lucas, and Pikachu dived under the couch. Another crash was heard.

"Pi pi Pichu!" Pichu cried as he dove under the couch.

"You're getting us another lamp Pichu." Falco stated calmly. The last crash was the lamp which Pichu knocked over as he dove under the couch.

"And there goes Snake." Mewtwo stated calmly.

"His Aura has vanished." Lucario added on.

"EEP!" The 10 voices under the couch proclaimed after hearing the news.

"This is going to be a long night………." Wario mumbled.

**8:30 PM-Outside the Mansion**

Crazy Hand was covered in grease and had a ragged blue cap on his hea-…….hand. In between his fingers was a wrench. He was looking at the generator and the backup generator.

"Yup. It's fried." Crazy Hand proclaimed. "Fried………Hmm……" Crazy Hand soon ate the 2 generators. "YUMMY!" He yelled. He suddenly was engulfed in static from the malfunctioning generators in a comical fashion.

**8:45 PM-Lounge**

The Lounge was engulfed by candlelight. It was filled with a few smashers mostly on the 2 couches. Olimar, Pichu, Lucas and the Pikmin were still under the couch, while Pikachu and Kirby were sitting on top of them. On the other very large couch sat Fox, Falco, Samus, and Mario. Mewtwo and Lucario floated nearby and Luigi was under the other couch scared out of his mind.

"So…….what-a are we-a going to do-a?" Luigi nervously asked.

"Puyo puyo puy?" Kirby suggested.

"I-a suppose that is the only-a thing that we CAN-a do-a." Mario replied. Kirby said 'Wait 'till morning' to notify you readers.

"I'm still worried about Ness!" Lucas shivered.

"Don't you think you should come out from under the couch?" Samus asked the 9.

"NO!" They all replied frightened. The 5 pikmin squealed in horror. Suddenly footsteps were heard.

"CHAINSAW MASSACRE!!" Lucas screamed. The Pikmin yelled at the top of their lungs in fright. Soon the source of the footsteps, Meta Knight walked in and sat on the couch next to Kirby.

"It's just Meta Knight." Fox said as calmly as possible.

"IT'S NOT MUCH BETTER!" Lucas proclaimed. Kirby burst out laughing and fell on the floor.

Falco let out a small chuckle at Lucas's claims.

He stopped when he met Meta Knight's fatal glare.

"So…….." Olimar began. "Any ideas on what to do?"

"BINGO!" Kirby let out in between laughs.

"He can-a talk-a?" Mario asked Meta.

"Small phrases yes." Meta Knight responded.

"Anybody tired?" Olimar asked.

"Not-a really." Luigi responded. He seemed less frightened. He stared into Meta Knight's eyes and quickly hid back under the couch with a 'Yelp!'. They all sat there in silence afterwards as the storm continued outside. After a while the quiet still went on.

**10:10 PM-Lounge**

After an hour and a half the silence continued. And continued. And continued.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" A large scream rang out through the mansion.

"That-a sounded like-a the-a princess!" Mario proclaimed as he ran up the steps.

"I'M A COMIN PRINCESS!!" Luigi yelled bravely. The couch he was under toppled over sending Samus, Fox, and Falco sprawling into a wall as he ran up the steps catching up with his brother.

"He's really brave when he needs to be." Olimar stated.

Meta Knight, Lucario and Mewtwo calmly went up the stairs to see what the ruckus was about.

"…….I'm staying right here." Olimar stated. Kirby and Pikachu hid back under the couch. All 12 people (including the pikmin) under the couch nodded in agreement.

**10:20 PM- 5****th**** Floor Hallway**

Mario ran around the corner and Luigi skidded into the wall out of control like a race car. Mario ran up to Princess Peach who was scared. TO DEATH.

"What is-a wrong-a princess?" Mario asked.

"I…..I went up here to check for Young Link…….Toon Link…….and Ness……" The Princess stated in between sobs. At this time Luigi, Mewtwo, Lucario, and Meta Knight caught up with Mario and stood next to the 2.

"Go-a on-a." Mario told her.

"And I went……into Toon Link's room…….and I found him……" Peach sobbed.

"Well that's-a grea-……" Mario stopped. "If-a you-a found him, why would you be-a cry-" Mario stopped and looked terrified. He turned his head to look into the Toon's room. "Somebody get-a Master Hand."

"….." The color drained from Luigi's face. "Why?"

"Just-a GO!" Mario yelled at his younger brother. Luigi jumped ran down the steps, tripping and falling down all the way to the first floor. Luigi quickly got up and ran through Master Hand's door. LITERALLY.

CRASH!

Mario shook his head. If the moment hadn't been this dire he would have chuckled.

"LUIGI!!" Master Hand's roar was heard throughout the mansion.

Meta Knight stepped past Mario and walked into the room. He was silent. Mewtwo and Lucario joined him.

_Oh dear……._ Lucario whispered clearly troubled.

Master Hand was floating up the staircase holding Luigi in between his fingers. On top of Master Hand's...hand was a blue hat that looked similar to Link's. He had obviously been sleeping when Luigi barged in. Luigi had some wood stuck around his neck where his head busted through. Behind him was Olimar and his pikmin trotting up behind Master Hand. He had volunteered to see what was happening so he could tell the cowering smashers under the couch.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"I think somebody should check upstairs. You know. To check out the ruckus?" Olimar suggested._

_"I don't know about you but I'm staying right here!" Lucas proclaimed._

_Everybody else, including Olimar's own pikmin nodded in silent agreement._

_"Fine" Olimar spat. "I'll go. Come pikmin." The pikmin shook their heads in the No fashion. "COME ON!" Olimar commanded with a squeak of his whistle. He grabbed his 5 pikmin and climbed out from under the couch. He trotted up the steps and spotted Master Hand. He then broke out into a jog._

**_END FLASHBACK_**

Master Hand floated up to the group. "What is going on!?" He demanded. "And WHY did Luigi CRASH through MY OFFICE DOOR!!"

Master Hand saw Peach sobbing and immediately hushed up. Olimar was brave enough to peak around the corner. His pikmin did and screamed.

"OH!" Olimar Screamed.

"MY!" The 5 Pikmin squeaked.

"GOD!!" Olimar and all 5 of his pikmin yelled. "MURDER IN THE MANSION!! MURDER IN THE MANSION!! EVERY HOCOTATIAN AND PIKMIN FOR THEMSELVES!!" He then jumped over the railing and fell down the staircase along with his pikmin screaming all the way.

Inside slumped against the wall was the carcass of Toon Link, partially rotted, covered in blood, and all of his color drained from his face. His big cat like eyes were wide open in fatal terror.

**Yup. I put a little too much suspense but oh well! It's MY story! I hope you enjoyed it! I sure did!**

**Olimar (violently shaking): Read…….and….review……..BONZAI! (jumps out of window)**

……**.Maybe I made it….too scary?**

…

**NAH!!**


	3. 821 The deadly number

_**Welcome back! Chapter 3 of ENGULFED BY EVIL is here! **_

…_**I really got nothing to say so please do the Disclaimer Yoshi!**_

_**Yoshi: Yoshi yoshi yoshi yosh. Yoshi yoshi Yosh SmashEd yoshi yoshi doesn't own yoshi yoshi! Yoshi yosh yosh anything!**_

_**I think they got the message! Thanks Yoshi!**_

_**Yoshi: Yoshi.**_

_**Onwards with the show!**_

_**Note: Translations of the smashers will begin towards the end of the chapter. The translations will be in italics…….You'll see what I mean when you get there.**_

**Thursday, March 6****th****, 2008: 10:26 PM, Lounge**

Under the couch the cowering smashers; them being Pichu, Pikachu, Kirby, and Lucas heard Olimar's faint cries. They grew louder and louder.

"That's odd." Lucas stated. "Why is he growing louder?" Then a loud crash rang out and the floor cracked in a comical fashion.

"Poyo?"

"Pika pi!"

Kirby and Pikachu crawled out from under the couch and rushed over to the staircase. On the floor lay Olimar and the pikmin with their figures imprinted into the white tile. Falco, Fox and Samus finally getting up trotted over and saw Olimar.

"What the hell?" Falco pondered.

"Poyo! Poyo puyo poyo poy puy!" Kirby cried out.

Olimar shuddered. "Murder………Toon Link……carcass……5th Floor……" His eyes suddenly opened wide and he screamed. "EVERY PIKMIN AND HOCOTATIAN FOR THEMSELVES!! MURDER IN THE MANSION! MURDER IN THE MANSION!" With a loud cry the traumatized Olimar and Pikmin hid under the couch sending Pichu, and Lucas into a nearby wall with a crash.

Obviously that created a loud racket. So a few more smashers made their way down to the Lobby to see a couch toppled over, imprints of people in the floor, Olimar shuddering and pale under the other couch and Pichu and Lucas out cold inside the wall.

Must have been a sight to see.

Suddenly Master Hand's voice boomed through the mansion. "DOCTOR MARIO! REPORT TO THE 5TH FLOOR IMEDITATLY!! AND WHERE IS CRAZY!!"

**Outside the Mansion**

Crazy Hand twitched.

**Lounge**

"Yoshi yoshi yosh yosh yoshi?" Yoshi mumbled wondering what he had missed. He was pushed aside as a startled Doctor Mario rushed up the stairs up towards the 5th floor. "YOSHI!" He yelled angrily back at the doctor.

Bowser growled and roared. Well his yawn was so loud it's classified as a roar. "Alright. So who woke me up for this junk? What the heck's going on!?" He roared (yawned) once more.

Diddy Kong and Donkey Kong exchanged confused monkey chatter while Jigglypuff had fallen back asleep on the floor.

Fox, Falco and Samus still were looking on the scene around them. "Want to see what the heck's going on?" Fox asked. Falco and Samus nodded and they ran up the steps.

Olimar twitched and then fell unconscious from the act that he pulled. Kirby and Pikachu looked at each other and then at the wrecked Lounge. They trotted up after the 3 previously mentioned smashers. The 4 still conscious smashers just looked at each other and then went back to bed.

**Friday, March 7****th****, 3008-7: 12 AM-Master Hand's office**

Master Hand sighed in defeat. It had been one night nobody would forget anytime soon. Master Hand had a big mess in his hand.

Toon Link was murdered. His top priority was to find the culprit. He also had a stack of other injuries. Lucas and Pichu were slammed into the wall, Olimar was still unconscious from the stress as was his pikmin, and Crazy Hand was electrocuted. All 4 of them (9 including Pikmin) would be OK by Noon but of course there was the matter of the murder.

Plus he had to repair his door and the lounge.

Not to mention Young Link, Ness, and Snake were missing still.

It was going to be a LONG day.

**8:58 AM-Lounge**

Master Hand floated out the door as the smashers entered the repaired lounge.

"Yoshi yoshi yoshi?" Yoshi asked Pikachu and Kirby. _So. What went on last night?_

"Puyo poyo puyo poyo puy poy puyo!" Kirby responded. _Toon Link was brutally murdered, Olimar jumped of the 5__th__ floor and slammed into tile, Crazy was electrocuted, and Olimar, in his trauma filled fit slammed Pichu and Lucas into a wall._

"Yoshi yoshi yosh yoshi yoshi. Yoshi yoshi yosh!" Yoshi responded. _Wow._

"Pika pika Pikachu……" Pikachu stated. _I hope they are alright……._

**9:05 AM-Doctor Mario's Office**

"Well-a. I think that the COD is blood-a forced-a trauma." Doctor Mario stated.

"Alright…..wait! WHAT!" Master Hand responded. "Toon Link survived the Machine Gun round?"

"I would say so-a. He has been dead-a for exactly-a 11 hours and 16 minutes. Time of death was 8:21 last night."

"8:21 eh?" Master Hand responded. "I'll investigate the smashers. Unfortunately some of them were sleeping at the time. This won't be easy…"

"I'll-a have more details later-a." Doctor Mario responded. "And the rest of them should be released by Noon-a."

"Alright……." Master Hand replied. He floated out towards the door.

"Wait-a!" Doctor Mario cried at the hand. "I-a almost forgot-a. The bullet wounds were-a suffered at around-a Midnight on-a Wednesday. He was alive with those-a wounds for about 18 hours before the culprit finally finished him-a off."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you Mario." Master Hand departed with the door shutting behind him.

**12:12 PM-Main Hall**

Master Hand had called all 31 smashers to the main hall for his announcement. Only about 1/3 of them knew about the incident so he had decided to call a meeting. "Alright. We have a development. If you don't already know Toon Link was murdered at exactly 8:21 last night." This received many gasps from the smashers that didn't already know. "Crazy and I-"

The mentioned hand suddenly flew in. "POTATOES!!" He flew out in a huff and a loud crash resounded. Fox trotted over to see Crazy left a hand shaped hole in a hallway wall.

"- will be launching a full investigation. I advise you to lock your windows and doors, bolt your air vents, and keep your weapons nearby. We don't know what the murderer is fully capable of. We don't even know if they are from the outside or are one of the 31 that stand in front of me. I have already asked around and received some alibis that stand up. So, we're cracking down. This will not be tolerated."

The smashers were silent staring at the hand.

"Again. Be careful at night. Don't let your guard down." Master Hand paused. "We still don't know if the culprit is connected to the disappearances of Ness, Young Link, and Snake. If you have any information contact me immediately. Thank you." Master Hand then floated away leaving the remaining smashers in silence.

"I'm…..gonna listen to his advice." Olimar stated nervously. He pulled out some power tools from his suit and made a beeline for the stairs.

"Yoshi yoshi yoshi yosh." Yoshi stated. _That sounds like an excellent idea. _Yoshi trotted up the stairway followed by Kirby, Pikachu, Samus, Mario, Luigi, Fox, and Falco. The remaining smashers dispersed in most directions.

**2:34 PM- Smashers Living Quarters**

The 4th floor was where most of the smashers lived; some smashers also lived on the 5th floor as well. Sounds of power tools rang out as Olimar, Yoshi, Kirby, Pikachu and the other smashers I mentioned heading up the steps bolted up their doors and the like. Most were doing the same precautions.

"Alright…..Drill." Olimar stated. The pikmin handed him a drill and he made a hole in the door. "Lock." The pikmin handed him a lock that he fitted in the hole. "Doorknob." The Pikmin gave him the object. "Chain." That went on for about 20 minutes until Olimar finally stopped. He looked on admiring his work as a large combo of highly safe locks protected the door. "Good." Olimar stated. "They would need a code AND a key to open this door. The key is in my suit where ANOTHER code is needed." Olimar gazed around at his room.

Yoshi walked up and spoke in a forced English language. It still had some yoshis in it though. "How many locks Yoshi! Did you add? Yoshi!"

"25. You?"

"18." Yoshi pouted out done by Olimar by 7 locks. "The air vent is bolted shut and the windows ALSO need codes to open them."

"Nice work Yoshi!" Yoshi complemented Olimar.

"Nobody's getting in THIS room." Olimar chuckled. "I'm WAY too important to Hocotate Freight. I'm surprised they didn't send guards to look after me. I better call the wife and kids and let them know I'm OK….." Olimar stopped talking thinking about what might happen if he didn't come home.

"Meet you at Yoshi! Dinner!" Yoshi told the space captain.

"See you later Yoshi." Olimar stated. Yoshi walked down the nearby stairs and Olimar shut the door.

**3:45 PM-Basement**

A long figure sat on a crate in the nearly pitch black room. He could clearly hear the working and building going on floors above him. This figure wasn't worried about barricading any rooms, no sir. All this person was thinking about was how quick he would slit the throat of his next victim…….

**END CHAPTER!**

**Alright. Now comes Night 2 of the killer's rampage. Next time we'll go deep into the night of March 7****th****. **

**It's movie night for Smash Mansion but soon they realize that this horror film is all too real……**

**Read and Review and I'll see you all next chapter.**


	4. Movie Night

_**Chapter 4. Wow, I'm flying by on this. So, I got only 2 reviewers….then again I haven't allowed much time for reviewing. Well anyways I'm just gonna make this quick like this chapter. Fox. The disclaimer please.**_

_**Fox: Smash doesn't own smash brothers, konami, OR sega. **_

**Friday, March 7****th****, 2008-5:20 PM-5****th**** Floor Stairwell**

The sound of clanking metal filled the empty staircase. If you were to gaze from above you would just see a heap of armor shaped in a ball strolling up the steps. But in reality this was Sir Meta Knight and by the looks of his eyes…..well. You couldn't really tell anything. But he was deeply troubled and in deep thought.

_Now who would be stuck up enough to murder Toon Link? _The Knight asked himself. _Ganondorf is a logical choice. But a bit of an obivous choice. _He turned and went up another flight of steps towards his destination. The attic.

**--5:20 PM--Garden--**

Down outside the cafeteria was a large and magnificent garden filled with gorgeous flowers and magnificent butterflies. The almost always happy Yoshi was strolling along admiring the wonderful scenery. Yoshi loved to come down here and just admire the scenery.

The creature sighed and plopped down on a nearby bench. Within moments the Yoshi fell into a deep nap.

**--Back to Meta Knight--**

The Attic door slammed open and dust spewed all over the vast room. Inside the attic were old chairs, photos, trophies and most of things you could think of. Meta Knight wasn't here to pick out some old furniture that was for sure.

Behind vast piles of useless junk was the meditating Lucario. His eyes were closed and glowing while his….dreadlocks pointed outwards. _You're here._ Lucario stated simply.

On those words Meta Knight quickly unsheathed his loyal sword Galaxia, but on seeing Lucario sheathed it and walked over. "Yes." Meta Knight paused for a moment. "I am."

_Good. _Lucario responded.

"So." Meta Knight began. "You called me telepathically. What do you require?"

_You saw Toon Link correct?_

"Of course." Meta Knight nearly whispered. "I was right next to you."

What Lucario would state next would even cause Meta Knight to flinch.

_Someone else shall die tonight._

**--Training Room--**

On the 2nd floor there lie a vast room filled with punching bags, weights, you name it, and if it had to do with Training, it was there. Ever since the Subspace Emissary incident Master Hand doubled the size of the training room allowing all 35 smashers to train at the same time. In case there was trouble, Master Hand wanted it under control.

In the training room at this moment was Fox, Falco, Olimar, and Luigi. Luigi and Olimar still looked pretty shaken from last night's murder but Fox and Falco were purely concentrated on training.

Fox and Falco were shooting bulls eyes over and over again with their handguns. Olimar was lifting his weights along with his pikmin (they had specially made, very small weights) and Luigi was aiming his fireballs.

"If the murderer comes I am so dead…"Olimar shivered to himself as he starting lifting them faster.

"Wh-wh-why-a?" Luigi asked as spooked as Olimar.

"I only have pikmin!" He cried silently. "Not that they aren't strong but if they're gone I'm gone!" He cried out again a bit louder.

"Will you stop the crying for crying out loud!" Falco roared. "The murderer ain't gonna kill another smasher. I'll make sure of that!"

"I believe Master Hand has it covered." Fox stated calmly.

**--7:00 PM-Main Lobby--**

Meta Knight and Lucario were exchanging glances. "You sure?" Meta Knight asked with very unusual uncertainty.

_Yes. The murderer is bound to strike again. I sense bad aura and it hasn't gone away since it appeared this afternoon. I'll say that another smasher will fall before midnight._

"It is just a hunch correct?" Meta Knight, again out of character, asked Lucario.

_Just a hunch correct. _Lucario stated. _But it's a pretty darn good one_ He thought to himself.

**--8:30 PM-Lounge--**

30 out of the 31 smashers were gathered in the Lounge. "Alright. It's movie night and I've picked a nice horror film for you all." Master Hand stated. Some groaned. Others cheered and the rest seemed uncertain.

"Where's the WONDERFUL SCRUMPTIOUS GREEN DINOSAUR!!" Crazy Hand crazily interrupted.

"Crazy. Yoshi is not for you to eat. And where is Yoshi anyways?" Master Hand continued.

"I believe he's sleeping out in the garden." Olimar stated.

"Oh well. HIS LOSS!!" Crazy Hand interrupted again.

"Please enjoy." Master Hand said dragging Crazy by the finger.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!!" Crazy Hand cried as he was being dragged away.

As the movie started Crazy Hand could still be heard far away. "NOT THE MEDICINE!!" Crazy Hand cried. "ANYTHING BUT THE MEDICINE!!"

The movie, which scared the living daylights out of the kids, lasted for almost 4 hours. It shouldn't need explaining that it was a long movie. I just said it was a 4 hour lond movie. By 9:30 only about 10 smashers were left watching, many still eating all the popcorn they could. The kids had all left within 15 minutes of the movie's beginning and went to bed shivering in fear. Luigi and Olimar, strangely still watching the movie were shivering holding each other as a person was about to be murdered on the TV.

"EEK!" Luigi, Olimar and the pikmin cried. On the screen a person was unknowingly having their throat slit.

Suddenly a loud cry rang out. "YOSHI YOSHI YOSHI YOSH!!" There was a loud bang and then all was dark.

**CLIFFHANGER!!**

**Oh I'm so EVIL! And yes this is the shortest chapter yet. I needed to leave off on a good spot and I did. So, anybody guess who was crying out will earn a very burnt cookie!**

**Whoever guesses who was murdered gets a scrumptious cookie, and whoever guesses what the heck's going on gets a tractor trailer full of cookies.**

**So please Read and Review!**

**Next time on Engulfed By Evil! Chapter 5. Life imitates Art.**


	5. Life Imitates Art

_**Chapter 5. Man I LOVE writing this story. Unfortunately School is upon us. But I'll still be pumping out new chapters. **_

_**So I devilishly left off with a cliffhanger last time. What the heck's happening? Only Flashbacks can truly explain it.**_

_**Mario. The disclaimer.**_

_**Mario: Smash-a Ed-a owns nothing-a. Not Super Smash-a Brothers, Nintendo, or Konami-a.**_

_**What about Sega? I don't own that either!**_

_**Mario: I don't-a want to mention that-a company.**_

**FLASHBACK**

**Friday, March 7****th****, 2008-Garden-9:20 PM**

"Aahh…." Yoshi let out a sigh. The dinosaur...dragon…..lizard…..thing….you know let's just call him a Yoshi. Anyways Yoshi the Yoshi looked around and saw it was dark with only 2 dim lights giving him sight.

"Yoshi must have Yoshi fell asleep!" Yoshi pronounced. "Very Yoshi Relaxing!" Yoshi looked around at the still beautiful flowers. The butterflies' absence made Yoshi sigh. "It's so much Yoshi! Beautiful in the day." Yoshi finally adapted to the dark. He had remembered it was movie night.

"Oh darn, must have Yoshi, missed a lot of it." Yoshi got up and started to trot to the door, his brown boots not making a sound. Yoshi then stopped and stared at the entrance. A door opened and out came a hooded figure. _That door leads to the Basement Yoshi! _Yoshi thought to himself. _And why is he hooded? A prank Yoshi! _Yoshi thought. Yoshi started to move forward when he looked closely at the figure. His hand was giving off a reflection. Yoshi's eyes widened as he saw it was a knife.

The hooded figure headed off towards the Lounge and Yoshi gave chase.

**9:28 PM-Lounge**

The hooded figure crept slowly and silently towards the couch facing the large TV. 10 people, and 5 pikmin sat on the couch watching the horror film. _One of them won't live to the next scene….._ The hooded figure thought, and grinned evilly.

He raised his knife as he approached the couch. At the moment, on the screen a person's throat was being slit. The hooded figure grinned and whispered quietly _Life imitates Art……_The hooded figure reached over the couch slitting a smasher's throat in the same motion as the film's.

"EEK!" Luigi and Olimar cried at seeing the scene. The person on the screen was sitting there with blood gushing down their shirt. The body then fell over. The pikmin cried in fright. Suddenly a loud cry pierced the night.

"YOSHI YOSHI YOSHI YOSH!" Yoshi cried as he ran and tackled the figure. The knife flew from his hands hitting the TV screen with a BANG. The TV went out and all went dark.

**END FLASHBACK**

**Lounge-9:31 PM**

"Yoshi yoshi yoshi!" Yoshi cried from the ground.

"Yoshi? What the heck is going on?" Fox asked the Yoshi, all alone on the ground.

"Yoshi yoshi yoshi yosh! Yoshi yoshi! Yoshi yoshi yoshi yosh!" Yoshi cried quickly in his language.

"What?" Red asked confused.

Yoshi face palmed. "Man with Knife Yoshi!" He pointed towards the hallway but no one was seen.

"There's no guy with a knife." Falco told the estranged Yoshi.

"D…..D…..D…." Olimar and Luigi said at the same time.

"What's going on!?" Captain Falcon cried. "And what happened to the movie? It was getting good!"

"DK……" Olimar and Luigi stated both falling over in fright.

The 7 on the couch looked over to the ape. What they saw troubled them all. The ape's eyes were still focused on the TV screen but his throat was gushing blood down his chest and tie. His throat had been slit. He body fell onto the floor by Yoshi.

"Yoshi too late….." Yoshi mumbled sadly.

_I warned you. _Lucario told Meta Knight.

"Dang." Meta Knight mumbled.

"Yeah…..I'm just gonna….. get…… Master Hand….." Red mumbled as he left the room.

Olimar and Luigi looked at each other in shaky voices they talked to each other.

"S-s-s-s-should we-a?" Luigi asked Olimar.

"L-l-l-l-let's." Olimar responded.

"3-3-3-3-2-1…" They said to each other.

"MURDER IN THE MANSION!! MURDER IN THE MANSION!! EVERY MAN FOR THEMSELVES!!" Repeating the night before the 7 (pikmin included) ran around like nut jobs and rushed through the halls right past Master Hand and Red. They rushed up the steps and flew out of sight.

"Again?" Master Hand sighed.

"Again." Red confirmed.

"Who?"

"DK."

**--In the Lounge--**

"And so it went down to 30." Falco mumbled.

"30? There are still 33 of us alive."Falcon said dumbly.

"The 3 smashers that are missing numbskull." Falco told him harshly.

"So….when's the movie coming back on?" Falcon asked Falco.

"…….I'm going back to my room."Falco and Fox then departed the room leaving Mario, Yoshi, Meta Knight, Falcon, Lucario, and the Dead DK.

Meta Knight sighed. "Another Smasher falls."

Master Hand floated into the room. "Oh dear….." He mumbled. "2 deaths in a span of 25 hours….."

"So, what-a shall we-a do-a now?" Mario asked the hand.

"Everyone return to their rooms. NOW." Master Hand demanded. Mario and Falcon departed leaving Meta Knight and Lucario.

"That goes for the 3 of you as well." Master Hand ordered.

Yoshi stood up sadly. "Yoshi had him…..Yoshi had him…." He sighed. "And Yoshi was too late……" Yoshi let out a sad cry before leaving the room.

_I'd advise you to put more precautions in place. This guy's evil and I doubt he'll be stopping soon._ Lucario told the Hand. Lucario departed along with Meta Knight.

Master Hand stared at the dead DK on the floor. "Lucario's right. 2 smashers are dead, now I'll have to step it up a notch." Master Hand sighed in the dark room.

**Hallways-10:02 PM**

Diddy Kong was sitting alone in his room, that he shared with his uncle. Diddy had heard Luigi and Olimar's loud screeches. Everyone did. Diddy sighed at the thought of another smasher murdered.

"I hope Uncle DK is alright." Diddy sighed.

Suddenly there was knocking on his door. Diddy literally jumped out of his seat in fright. Diddy quickly grabbed his peanut popgun and approached the door. Gun in hand the chimp opened it to find a floating hand.

"Master Hand?" Diddy Kong answered.

"I suppose you have heard the commotion downstairs." Master Hand stated quietly.

"The whole mansion heard those 2." Diddy Kong stated solemnly. "So, why are you here?"

"You know, going around the halls telling people to be on the watch and all."

Diddy Kong had a questioning look on his face. "You told us that yesterday. I'll say again. Why are you here?" Diddy Kong repeated.

Master Hand sighed. "The one who was murdered tonight…..it was DK."

**And that is Engulfed By Evil Chapter 5: Life Imitates Art!**

**Was the wait worth it? I had to get it just right.**

**To Bustman: Yes. I DID have something up my sleeve. **

**Next time Master Hand has enough, Diddy wants revenge, and an unlikely trio team up to try and find the murderer!**

**R+R!**


	6. A Trio Nobody Would've Thought Of

**Alright. Here's what you've all been waiting for! ……I highly doubt this is what ALL of you were waiting for but I have it none the less! Chapter 6 of Engulfed By Evil! And a notice. Grab some popcorn because this will probably be the longest chapter yet!**

**Boy, do I have the utmost fun writing this story!**

**And to answer some reviews:**

**To Ripper: There is one thing I hate. And that is when someone gives me a great idea after I've already written it! Man, oh well. And the DeDeDe of Kings (otherwise known as King DeDeDe) will be appearing soon. **

**To Bustman: Thanks for the favorite!**

**Thanks for reviewing! Sonic: Do the disclaimer!**

**Sonic: does a deep breath SmashownsnothingnotSmashBros, Nintendo, Konami, anddefinitelynotmybelovedSega!**

…**..On to the Chapter!**

**Saturday, March 8****th****, 2008- 10:56 AM-Master Hand's Office**

Master Hand shook his glove, or rather…himself, wildly and peanuts somehow flew out from him.

"PEANUTS!" Crazy screamed. He went after the peanuts and took them before flying out the room. Or rather, through and out the door.

Master Hand sighed. He knew he should have sent Yoshi or Crazy or heck even Sonic to tell Diddy the news. Diddy shot Master Hand multiple times with the peanut popgun in anger, slammed the door in his face in remorse, and cried silently in sadness.

"Two nights, 2 murders." Master Hand contemplated. "I won't let it become a 3rd."

Suddenly a figure slid through the Crazy Hand sized hole and into Master Hand's office. Four figures actually.

"What now?" Master Hand groaned. The 4 figures, or rather smashers, were Yoshi, Olimar, Meta Knight, and Lucario. Yoshi and Olimar looked scared. Olimar was more scared as he had a petrified look on his face. Yoshi's face was filled more with anguish and remorse. Lucario looked very serious, and Meta Knight's expression could not be seen behind the mask.

"Another Smasher Murdered?" Crazy suddenly cackled. Master Hand turned to see him hanging out of the air vent, with peanuts in his hand.

"No, of course not. So far the murderer has only struck by night." Meta Knight said quickly and quietly.

"I did not sign up for this!" A small voice squeaked. Master Hand saw that it was Olimar that had spoken. He looked shrunken in his hocotatian space suit. "I would trade a million pokos to bail outta this tournament!" Olimar shrieked, a bit louder. "I got a wife, and 2 kids back home! I can't go back in a body bag!"

Master Hand still distraught from the murders had suddenly changed emotions to shock. "What?"

"Another dozen of us want out if this murderer isn't caught by Tuesday! I don't wanna die! I want out!" Olimar complained and sobbed. Nobody had ever seen him this distraught.

"Yoshi feel bad. Yoshi want to hunt down murderer. Yoshi fail last night." Yoshi said sadly.

Now Master Hand had gotten confused. "Wait. So Olimar and what did he say? A dozen of you? Want to leave, but Yoshi wants to stay to find the murderer?" Olimar and Yoshi nodded. Master Hand then turned towards Lucario and Meta Knight. "Then what are you 2 here for?"

"Lucario sensed something disturbing, as he says, last night." Meta Knight stated.

"It just gets better and better. Alright, Yoshi and Olimar go." Olimar scurried out with a cry of 'I better notify the kids!' But Yoshi stayed put.

"Yoshi need help! Yoshi want to hear Lucario!" Yoshi talked in an unusual 3rd Person perspective.

_At precisely 2 this morning I sensed something most evil indeed_ Lucario muttered.

"Great." Master Hand groaned not really paying attention. "Evil this, evil that. You know. Save it. I'm ordering an evacuation of the mansion. I'm not standing this nonsense." Master Hand spat. Lucario reacted with a look of almost pure shock. "All of the smashers are gonna be outta here by 5PM! The Tournament's cancelled and everyone's going home!"

Master Hand then zoomed out of the office leaving a curious Yoshi, an unemotional Meta Knight, and an obviously shocked and possibly saddened Lucario.

"What did you see anyways?" Meta Knight asked Lucario. "You never told me."

_At 2 this morning I felt the murderer's presence. Or an evil being at the very least. I woke with a jolt and looked around the room ready to fight for my life. On seeing nothing I used my Aura to see where he was. He was outside, and he planted something. Something near the exit._

"Near the exit Yoshi?" Yoshi asked curious.

_Yes. I fear as to what that being did there._

"That is very odd. Well, events will work themselves out." Meta Knight mumbled obviously thinking. "We'll have to pack. I would stay at the back of the pack if I was you." He warned his 2 comrades. "Yoshi, I would advise Olimar. He is so distraught; I think he would be the first one out. You'll have to be cautious."

"Yoshi is on it Yoshi!" Yoshi cheered. He then slipped out of the room.

_So, do you think it's a trap? _Lucario asked Meta Knight.

"I think it is one of 2 things. 1 it is a trap, or 2, it's a diversion." Meta Knight calculated.

_A diversion? _

"The one behind it might have thought you were on the watch, and faked you out." Meta explained.

_It gets more and more complicating. _Lucario sighed.

**Olimar's Room-11:09 AM**

Olimar was seated in front of a computer like monitor. It had tons of flashing lights, and many sparkling buttons. On the large screen were the faces of a middle aged woman, and two young kids. One was a boy with a blue cap and one was a girl. They all had very serious looks etched on their faces.

"So Master Hand cancelled the tournament after DK was murdered last night. You know the ape with the tie that I was telling you about son?" Olimar concluded.

"Aww, he seemed so cool in the stories you told Papa!" Olimar's Son, dressed up in a green and white t-shirt, exclaimed.

Olimar, even though being at the Smash Mansion for only 2 weeks, had already told tons of stories to his adventurous son. Many of them had been about the smashers themselves, and how they looked, acted, and interacted with Olimar. DK was his son's favorite.

"Yes, well rest his soul. When are you getting home Olimar?" Olimar's Wife exclaimed somewhat hurriedly.

"We're leaving this evening. Unfortunately the murderer wasn't caught but at least I'll be at home soon. Expect me home by Breakfast tomorrow morning. I promise." Olimar told his family.

"Come home quick Papa! Bulbie misses you!" His daughter exclaimed. An audible 'Arf!' was heard in the background.

"I will. See you all later." Olimar stated. He pressed a big red button on the machine and the screen shut off.

"I miss them so……" Olimar whispered to himself. His pikmin looked at him in quizzical looks. Some however, were playing in Olimar's things climbing all over his suitcase and so forth. Olimar then cued to stare hard at his ship that belonged to Hocotate Freight. Olimar had tried taking off earlier to test drive it, but it shut down on him. He planned to tow it out using the S.S. Dolphin (which he bought back) after he had safely returned to Hocotate.

"Can Yoshi come in?" A voice exclaimed beyond the door.

"Yes! Come in!" Olimar stated in a happy tone.

Yoshi trotted in, his boots making squeaks as they traveled across the floor.

"Olimar happy to leave?" Yoshi asked silently.

"Yoshi. You know I can't leave my family back home. I've almost died on them twice in the past year!" Olimar exclaimed. The pikmin let out squeaks of agreement. "But it was nice meeting you Yoshi. I'll be sure to visit you at Yoshi Island….."

"That not why Yoshi came!" Yoshi exclaimed which caused Olimar to raise his eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Yoshi, Olimar, Kirby, and Pikachu hang at back?" Yoshi asked.

"Why?" Olimar repeated. Yoshi commenced to sigh.

"Lucario see murderer last night." Yoshi began.

"But he's still alive….." Olimar continued becoming suspicious.

"Lucario see Yoshi! Out of Window!" Yoshi exclaimed.

"…..He saw you?" Olimar joked. Yoshi slapped his face. "I know your accent Yoshi! I was just kidding around! But what did he see?"

"Murderer laid trap for us Yoshi!"

"……" Olimar and the pikmin grew pale. "Back……got it."

"Yoshi do good!" Yoshi exclaimed as he trotted out the door.

Olimar and his pikmin looked at each other. "….Bed sounds good right now……" Olimar said as he pressed a big red button. Giant steel bars blocked off all exits. "Bed sounds good……"

**Hallway- 11: 34 AM**

Yoshi continued to walk down the hallway in almost complete silence, if it had not been for the squeaking of his shoes. However the Yoshi stopped when he heard the faintest of sobbing behind the door to his right. It was a steady sobbing with a few chimp sounds thrown in the mix. Yoshi turned to face the door which had one of the many golden plates imbedded into the door.

_**Diddy Kong **_

_**Representative of the Konga Jungle**_

Yoshi sighed in sadness once more. He crept over and knocked on the door. There was no answer as Yoshi expected. Yoshi then started to walk away when the door opened. Yoshi turned around to face a tear stained Diddy Kong.

"Wh-wh-what do you want?" Diddy Kong managed to utter between sobs.

"Yoshi is sorry…." Yoshi mumbled sadly. "If Yoshi Yoshi faster than Yoshi would Yoshi have saved DK……" Yoshi murmured again in sadness.

"I-I-It's not your fault." Diddy said, once more between sobs. Diddy then commenced to wipe the tears out of his eyes. "If only I could get this fiend…."

"Yoshi follow murderer Yoshi!" Yoshi exclaimed. "He Yoshi from Basement!"

"The basement…."Diddy Kong said so faintly, it sounded like he was on the other end of the hall. He disappeared into his room.

Yoshi continued another 5 steps before he heard footsteps behind him. He turned quickly to face Diddy. This time however he had an angry face, and was armed with 2 peanut popguns.

"You wanna catch a murderer?"

Yoshi nodded and, to his own surprise, grinned. For a split second actually.

"So. You're after the murderer eh?" This new booming voice made both Diddy and Yoshi jump in surprise. They quickly turned around, Diddy getting his popguns ready, to face the eavesdropper. "I want in."

They saw who had spoken and, at the very least, were surprised. In front of them was the very large, hammer wielding, 'King' of Dreamland. DeDeDe.

"DeDeDe?" Yoshi and Diddy both asked astonished.

"Yup. That's me alright….." King DeDeDe replied.

"Umm……Why?" Diddy Kong asked DeDeDe. Even though he usually acted unintelligent, he never trusted DeDeDe. The Kings eyes shifted from side to side. He leaned in closer so only Diddy and Yoshi could hear.

"Word has it……" DeDeDe paused. "That the murderer….." He paused again. "IS AFTER MY SECRET PIE STASH!" Diddy rolled his eyes, and Yoshi face palmed.

"And it has nothing to do with him killing people Yoshi!" Yoshi asked.

"….Well some of that as well of course."

"What Yoshi! You think Diddy?" Yoshi asked his new partner.

"I don't trust him……but he's got a lot of strength." Diddy thought aloud.

"If we're gonna catch this guy, it's got to be today. We're leaving near Dinner. Master Hand's evacuating." Yoshi replied.

"Really? Crap. Alright then. You're in." Diddy told DeDeDe.

"Hooray! My pie stash is safe!" DeDeDe cheered.

"………Let's go." Diddy stated simply. He hopped down the steps, while Yoshi slid down the railing. DeDeDe ran, trying to catch up with his 2 new comrades.

**Mansion Entrance- 1:30 PM**

"Alright. Yoshi see figure come out of basement door!" Yoshi exclaimed as he pointed to the basement door. It was the first door you came to in the Smash Mansion. As soon as you walked in it was on the left.

"Alright…" Diddy Kong stated. "Let's go!" He quietly creaked the door open. His peanut popguns, with flashlights taped on top, pointed the way down the stairs. The stairs lit up and there was nothing there. Mostly dust, but not much else. The stairs curved so the basement itself could not be seen from the top.

"Be quiet!"DeDeDe whispered. Yoshi rolled his eyes.

The 3 Smashers tip toed their way down the steps. Diddy motioned for them to stop right there, as he peaked his head around the corner. He saw darkness. Not even the flashlights could penetrate it.

"I'm not Yoshi! Sure of this…." Yoshi mumbled. "Maybe we should bring Master Hand……It's too dark. The murderer could Yoshi! Be there now watching us, gun at the ready Yoshi! He could have Yoshi! Accomplices….."

"….You're right Yoshi. Good thinking. We could have gotten ourselves killed…..though it does seem cowardly….."

"…….I'm hungry….." DeDeDe added.

Diddy sighed. "Let's go back." The trio, scared to go any further, went back up the stairs and closed the door. Deeper into the basement, a figure had a pistol pointed towards the stair landing.

"_Smart ones……" The figure hissed. "Smart indeed……"_

**Basement-2:36 PM**

After much convincing Master Hand sent Crazy to join the 3 smashers into the basement. They were now at the same point they were at earlier. Peeking around the corner.

"So….Crazy. Wanna lead the way?" Diddy asked.

"SURE THING LITTLE MONKEY DUDE!!" Crazy Hand cheered. He flew wildly into the darkness, far faster than any of the 3 dared to go. They heard 3 loud bangs.

Yoshi and Diddy's faces drained of color and DeDeDe's stomach rumbled. The former 2 looked at each other in pure horror. Suddenly Crazy Hand flew at them screaming his….hand…off. He was glowing like a neon Christmas light.

"Took a few cracks to get the light going!!" Crazy Hand cackled. Diddy and Yoshi's faces quickly regained their natural color.

"Alright. See anybody Crazy?" Yoshi asked.

"Yup! I see somebody! Their all red for some reason….." Crazy Hand responded completely clueless.

Yoshi and Diddy's faces, for the 2nd time in 2 minutes, drained of their color.

"W-w-who?" Yoshi asked stuttering.

"Ness!"

Yoshi and Diddy, once more, looked at each other again in pure horror.

"But he's missing……" Diddy stated.

"But I found him!" Crazy Hand countered. If he had a face he probably would have been pouting.

"….You're dumber than DeDeDe aren't you Crazy." Yoshi stated. Yoshi then did a 360 and ran up the steps yelling for Master Hand.

"Where is he?" Diddy asked.

"Over here silly!" Crazy Hand stated.

Crazy Hand flew over to the other end of the basement with Diddy following. DeDeDe trotted behind the chimp.

"OOO!" DeDeDe cheered. "I LOVE darts!" He celebrated giddily. Pinned to the wall was the body on Ness, with knives all over him. He was nailed to a dart board, and his baseball bat lay about 5 feet from him, covered in blood.

"…….MASTER HAND!!" Diddy yelled.

Master Hand, along with Yoshi sprinted down the steps and arrived next to DeDeDe, who was still staring in a stupid, happy joy, thinking he was going to play darts.

"Oh my lord…..Ness." Master Hand whispered.

"I found him!" Crazy Hand cheered, thinking he would get a prize for finding the missing smasher.

"….." Master Hand was speechless as he continued to stare at the young, dead boy.

"I'll just help myself to a doggy biscuit!" Crazy Hand said as he floated up the steps.

"No darts?" DeDeDe asked cluelessly as Master Hand continued to stare, stare, and stare.

**Lounge-3:27 PM**

"This guy Yoshi! Smart! He Yoshi! Kitchen Knifes! The ones we eat with!" Yoshi exclaimed. They had a load of fingerprints on it. There were only a few smashers that didn't have their fingers on it, mostly because they were vegetarians, or total slobs that ate with their hands.

"You think we'll catch the guy in time?" DeDeDe asked. That was one of the smartest sentences that he had spoken all day.

"I don't think we can." Diddy sighed. "We would need more time. But we only have an hour and a half left. And I've yet to pack……And staying here alone would be suicide." He sighed once more; saddened he couldn't avenge his Uncle.

"What puzzles Yoshi is why? Why just Toon Link, DK, and Ness? Yoshi!" Yoshi thought out loud.

"And that doesn't explain Young Link and Snake! They're still missing!" Diddy continued the spoken thought.

"Something's up?" DeDeDe asked randomly.

"Yeah. Something's up." Diddy concluded.

"Yoshi still doesn't get why Master Hand didn't look for Snake and Young Link!"

"……Well since he found Ness…..I guess he assumed the other 2 were gone as well….." Diddy spoke; this time with a hint of suspicion in is voice.

"But Snake is a fantastic spy, and he wouldn't go down that easily!" Diddy and Yoshi deduced at the same time.

"Something's up?" DeDeDe asked once more.

"Yes King DeDeDe. Something is wrong here." A new cold voice concluded. All 3 turned around to face Meta Knight, who was wrapped in his cape.

"So Meta Knight Yoshi! What do you think about it Yoshi!" Yoshi asked the masked knight.

"I do not know. But I do know this. The murderer is planning something. And I do know something else. Snake IS an excellent spy, and has gone through unimaginable tasks. I doubt a lowly murderer would take him down. If he was dead, there would be a massive struggle at the bare minimum." Meta Knight spoke rather calmly.

"Yoshi! That makes sense!" Yoshi cheered.

"So….if Snake's still alive…." Diddy Kong thought aloud.

"I'm just gonna eat some Pie, as I am famished." DeDeDe interrupted. With a gruff he waddled out of the room.

"Then he isn't in the mansion correct. The same COULD be said for Young Link as well." Meta Knight concluded.

"But….then where are they Yoshi?" Yoshi asked.

"That, unfortunately, is unknown. But one thing is for sure, they aren't on the mansion grounds. Back when this all began, Lucario sensed Snake disappeared. There are only 2 possibilities. 1. Snake was killed, which would result in his Aura vanishing. His Aura did vanish, but the next day, Lucario and I went to the scene. There were signs of a struggle, but only a small one. The murderer must have cleaned it up. But there was no trace of blood at all. Nobody could have covered it up COMPLETELY. So Snake must have been-"Meta Knight was cut off by both Diddy Kong and Yoshi.

"-Kidnapped" The duo said together.

"So unfortunate that Young Link's case has not been solved. We tried to explain Snake's kidnapping to Master Hand but he, in his fit of evacuating the mansion, wouldn't listen to our 'nonsense'." Meta Knight explained. "The worst part is that no matter what, the plot continues to thicken."

"……Yoshi's head hurts." Yoshi spoke scratching his skull.

"It is pretty confusing. But we still don't have any clues to who the murderer is…." Diddy Kong stated.

"Or a motive. Right now, the situation will unfold on its own. Good day and good luck." Meta Knight responded, and with a flick of his cape, he vanished into thin air.

"…..Pack?" Yoshi asked his partner.

"Pack." Diddy Kong confirmed.

**Hallways- 4:58 PM**

Captain Olimar gave one last look at his room. It was completely bare. He decided that he didn't want to risk returning along, so Louie in the S.S. Dolphin had came earlier to tow the other hunk of junk off to Hocotate. Olimar wanted to leave with his friends, so he didn't return with Louie. The space captain sighed and closed the door. His pikmin had some suitcases rested on top of them which they were lifting. The pikmin didn't mind, as they sat there waiting for their Captain's orders.

"Yoshi! Hello Yoshi! Olimar!" A voice called out. Olimar turned to face his best friend in the mansion, Yoshi. Olimar waved back silently.

"Better get down there. The sooner we get out the better." Diddy Kong, who came with Yoshi, responded, causing Olimar to jump as he had not known he was there.

"Why am I the only one that gets frightened around here?" Olimar whimpered.

"Well….there's Luigi of course. But the stories said you were a brave unstoppable captain. What happened to that eh?" Diddy Kong mocked the hocotatian.

"……I don't really like small spaces. I'm mostly used to facing dangers in large open spaces. Spaces where I can't get my throat slit from behind." Olimar contradicted.

"Whatever. Let's just go." Diddy replied smugly while rolling his eyes.

"Poyo!" Kirby yelled back. _Wait for me!_

"Pika Pika chu!" Pikachu responded. _And me!_

The small round and pink puffball along with the small yellow electric mouse trotted up to the trio with suitcases in tow. Kirby had a rather large one that he could hardly muster while Pikachu had 2 medium sized ones.

"Yoshi! Why you have 2?" Yoshi asked Pikachu looking at the 2nd suitcase.

"Pi!" A voice cried out. Pichu popped out of a pocket in one of the 2 suitcases.

"Oh."

"Right, so shall we get going already!?" Diddy Kong yelled somewhat angry that it was taking so long to leave.

"Alright, alright Yoshi!" Yoshi spoke curtly. He grabbed his suitcase and walked down the steps through the mansion and, along with the others, arrived at the ground floors about 1 minute later. Some smashers already started to leave heading out the front door. Master Hand was arranging transportation a few miles outside the mansion entrance. They would just have to walk since; after all, they were in the middle of a dense forest.

With the most of the smashers already out the door walking slowly and drearily out towards the exits, there were a few people at the entrance. Mario, a very frightened Luigi, Falco, Fox, Lucario, and Meta Knight.

"Meta-a Knight told us-a about last-a night-a." Mario responded rather seriously. He was rather a nice and jolly man, and only got totally serious when things were dire.

"I-a, I-a am not-a gonna risk getting-a murdered! I'm staying-a with Mario!" Luigi added rather shakily.

Diddy Kong looked out the door towards the smashers. The walkway was almost a mile long. "Where are the hands?"

_In their office. They're staying behind a little while longer. _Lucario told the curious chimp.

"So….I'm just gonna leave now…." Olimar responded quickly speed walking through the doorway, his pikmin hastily following.

"Let's get going! If that murderer has something up his sleeve I'll be ready! I'll like to teach that scum a lesson!" Falco spoke cockily, obviously bragging.

"Let's just go and get out of this retched place all ready….." Fox mumbled as he, Falco and the Mario Bros. departed.

"I have a bad feeling about this…." Meta Knight responded. The rest of the smashers left, with the smashers previously mentioned in the past section hanging in a group towards the back. Lucario was avidly staring at the entrance, which was 1000 feet away from the first smashers in line.

"Hey. Lucario! Something wrong?" Fox asked the pokemon who, if you looked at him, seemed dazed.

_Nothing. Just…..Nothing._

"Alright……" Fox replied. Lucario, still focused on the entrance flinched, and took a step back.

"Now what?" Diddy Kong asked clearly annoyed. Lucario didn't answer and kept focusing on the entrance. "Hello!? Anybody home?" Lucario took another step back.

_Run. _Lucario spoke taking another step back.

"…….What?" Luigi and Olimar, who totally stopped and looked at the aura pokemon, spoke shakily. Meta Knight took a few steps back to join Lucario.

_RUN!_ He practically yelled as loud ringing sharp 'BAM's rang out.

**Cliffhanger!**

**Those that have stayed with me this far I thank you. To reward you I give you the longest chapter yet; a 4000+ word masterpiece! So, even though Night hasn't fallen, I can still kill people!**

**Don't expect ANOTHER 35 or so day delay. I try to write on the weekends due to school, and I sometimes get some time in during the week days so expect the next chapter sooner than you had to wait for this one.**

**By far, my favorite part about this story is the comic relief characters known as King DeDeDe and Crazy Hand. So thanks, Read, and Review!**

**And so concludes this installment of Engulfed by Evil.**

**Next time on Engulfed by Evil:**

**Remember these valuable words…….**

**RUN!**

**COVER!**

**DUCK!**

**And QUACK!**


	7. Falling into the Trap

**Chaos, Chaos, How I love it so! Yup, that's the theme of this Chapter! Chapter 7 of Engulfed by Evil: ……………You know. By the time this is posted, I'll have a title so no need to put one now. And I'm very VERY sorry for the long delay people. I really am. Procrastination is a horrible, horrible thing.**

**And for such a solemn chapter, there's a lot of comic relief.**

**Blame my love of including Crazy Hand.**

**On the note of Crazy Hand, Merry Christmas Everyone! I know it's a bit late for that, but my internet was down all of Christmas day so…..blame Comcast for the additional 24 hour delay. **

**While I'm here lets listen to some reviewers! First up is The Review of Ripper.**

_**Well, many people cried out for DeDeDe's inclusion. At first I thought of him being an evil shaded character but then thought of comic relief. I then decided to have this story's DeDeDe have the characteristics and notions of Survivor: Nintendo's DeDeDe. So there you are.**_

_**Bustman: Yes, I love those 2 as well. Writing for both is hilarious and I can always put bad puns in. **_

_**Colton: Well, I didn't know you had a Fanfic account. Well that answers your P.S. And for the murderer, well I might drop a few clues here and there, but it'll become clearer as the story goes by and candidates are eliminated. There was actually a possible slogan I was thinking of for the story. 'Not everything is as it seems'. But then again some things ARE as they seem in this story so I dropped it.**_

**So that's it for answering reviews! **

**So….Eeny meeny miny mo. Pikmin. Do the disclaimer.**

**Pikmin: (In VERY squeaky voices) SmashEd44 does not own Nintendo, Konami, Sega, or Capcom!**

…**.Why did you say Capcom. It is true I don't own it but no Capcom chars will appear in this!**

**Pikmin:…..Just to show you don't own Gaming Companies!**

…**Whatever. **

**P.S.- Canadian Viewers. Watch out for invisible Orangutans. They are really nasty buggers.**

**Anywho, on with the chaotic and maple syrup filled show!**

_**Saturday, March 8****th****, 2008- 5:09 PM-Mansion Walkway**_

Loud and repeating 'BANG's were echoing through the grounds causing eardrums to shake like their instrumental counterparts. Immediately after the bangs started Fox, Falco, and Wolf, using their illusion moves, skidded far out of the line of fire, within seconds of the blasts going off. Obviously, the rest didn't react as quickly, except for Lucario who used Extremespeed in the same fashion.

Olimar tackled Yoshi and Diddy Kong, with the threesome rolling several feet. "What's going on!?" Olimar yelled looking to his 2 companions. They looked forward to see the crowd of smashers scattering. Pikachu was lugging the suitcase with Pichu in it. It seemed he had given up and then hurled the suitcase down the walkway. Somehow the suitcase bounced and bounced and flew into the mansion.

"Pikachu has good arm…." Yoshi observed.

"I still don't get what's going on….." Olimar stated his pikmin equally as confused.

"Look out!" A cold voice bellowed. Meta Knight scooped up the 3 (the pikmin holding on to Olimar's foot via Pikmin Chain) and flew behind a utility shed. About 50 bullets dug up dirt where the 3 just were. Meta Knight dropped them off behind the shed, where a few smashers were taking cover. They were made up of Lucario, Wolf, Samus, and Mario.

_Did I tell you!? Or did I not!??_ Lucario barked.

"Smashers are falling left and right. The murderer laid a trap for us. Seems Lucario was right." Wolf stated looking grim. He fired a few shots towards the source of the bullets and ducked back, many bullets answering his fire.

"Yoshi! Any casualties?" Yoshi asked.

"Well, Jigglypuff's dead I think. The turrets opened fire on the front of the group. She took a lot. I doubt she survived." Samus responded. She fired off a few shots of her own, the turrets quickly returning fire.

"Wait. Turrets?" Diddy Kong asked.

"Turrets-a. The murderer had-a one heck of a plan-a." Mario responded grimly. "I'll-a say that-a it fires at least-a 4000 rounds per minute-a between the 2 of them-a." Mario paused. "They are of-a military weaponry. He-a must have some wild-a resources."

"Boy. Gets better and better." Diddy responded coldly.

"So. Any word on the other smashers?" Olimar asked worried.

"I know that Luigi took Princess Peach to safety. Right through heavy fire. Luigi really is courageous when needed. They're taking shelter in the baseball dugout." Wolf responded. He pointed to the baseball diamond across the lawn that the smashers played in. You could clearly see a green figure huddled beneath a bench.

"The only other thing I saw was Link taking Zelda to safety. But that was a pretty obvious scenario." Samus responded.

"So basically we just stay here? And wait until we get help?" Olimar squeaked.

"Pretty much yeah." Wolf responded quickly. He, along with Samus fire more shots at the turrets.

"Yoshi surprised that Master Hand not knows yet!" Yoshi stated clearly astonished.

**Master Hand's Office**

Master Hand floated out of his seat. "What is that noise?" Master Hand asked himself quietly. A small green pea smashed into his face.

"Sorry! I'm trying my new pea shooter!" Crazy cackled. A straw was located in his hands and as he (somehow) blew, peas shot out making a machine gun like noise.

"Crazy……" Master Hand mumbled.

**Behind the Utility Shed**

"Forget this. I'm going out to see if anyone needs help. Better than waiting here." Wolf mumbled. He peeked around the side of the shed and saw the turrets were concentrating their fire on 2 figures. From a distance it seemed like 2 blobs. One very large and one very small.

"You see anything?" Samus asked the wolverine.

"From here I think its DeDeDe and Kirby. Wait, I think Lombardi's there as well, giving them covering fire." Wolf observed.

**In the middle of the front lawn**

Kirby was kneeling. He was hovering over Lucas who had taken a shot to the leg. A red liquid, easily recognized as blood, was slowly oozing out of the wound. A round gray bullet was shining just beneath the skin. Doctor Mario was also huddled around the injured boy giving Medical treatment.

"Keep-a the covering fire-a!" The doctor yelled to his companions. Kind DeDeDe was swinging his hammer around somehow deflecting the bullets that were shot in his direction. Alongside him was Falco shooting wildly at the turrets, most likely as fast as his gun could fire.

"What the hell's going on!???" Falco hollered diving to avoid the bullets.

"I told you!" DeDeDe boomed. "They are after my pie stash!" Falco had not heard him over the roar of the turret fire. Suddenly DeDeDe clutched his hand as the hammer flew out of his hand. His blue flipper was beginning to turn red with blood. "Crap. Waddle Dee! Retrieve my hammer!" From within his sleeve DeDeDe clutched a Waddle Dee and threw it into the hail of gunfire.

The Waddle Dee jumped up in fright and sprinted towards the hammer stuck in the ground; handle under the dirt, standing straight up.

"Don't get hit….don't get hit…." The Waddle Dee murmured. It picked up the hammer dived towards DeDeDe and slid on the ground. He then jumped into DeDeDe's sleeve, with the hammer landing in his other, un-shot hand.

"These Waddle Dee's continue to impress me." DeDeDe murmured.

Falco dived again avoiding another group of bullets. "Can we move him!!?? I can't keep dodging these!" Falco roared at Doctor Mario, who was still treating Lucas.

"Alright-a. Kirby. You help-a me carry him. DeDeDe and-a Falco. Please continue the cover." Doctor Mario stated, strangely staying calm. Kirby and the Doctor began to walk Lucas over towards another Utility shed where the door was wide open.

"How can you stay calm in a time like this!???" Falco yelled shuffling backwards firing at the turrets.

"Doctor-s are used to-a pressure filled situations and thus stay-a very calm-a. Surgeries and all-a."

"Pie!" DeDeDe yelled as another bullet hit the wooden hammer and then ricocheted away.

"Poyo!" Kirby cried. He and Doctor Mario entered the Shed with DeDeDe and Falco quickly following. Inside was a small bed, on which sat Bowser and Sonic. Bowser was watching the scene from the very small window, while Sonic was clutching his awkwardly limp leg, muttering under his breath about something that couldn't be heard.

"It's hell out there. Thousands of bullets every second! It's a warzone on our own front lawn!" Falco roared slamming the door behind him.

**Behind Utility Shed **

"Lucario. Can you sense what's going on? Where everyone is?" Meta Knight asked, also calm.

_Not a thing! _Lucario roared. _My Aura's being blocked!_

"I'll go over to the other side, and see what else is going on. You guys try and make it to the mansion! Tell Master Hand what's going on!" Wolf hollered.

"You can't just go out there gun's a blazing! You'll be massacred!" Diddy Kong chirped.

"Odds never stopped me before, probably never will." O'Donnell countered. Smirking he ran out from the shed firing at the turrets.

"He's crazy……" Olimar mumbled.

"How long you wanna bet he'll last out there?" Diddy Kong asked the captain.

"1 million pokos that he'll be shot within the next 5 seconds." Olimar stated grimly. A sharp cry rang out and, 3 yards away, Wolf crumbled.

"You sir, owe me a large fortune." Olimar stated. "Pikmin. Get Wolf please. Be in and out in a flash of lightning."

The Pikmin, much against their will, ran out and lifted Wolf up. They brought him back whilst dodging many bullets and laid him down gently on the grass.

"So arrogant-a. He thinks he can-a just rush out-a there and be-a the hero." Mario stated while shaking his head.

"So……how bad is it?" Olimar asked with caution.

Samus looked down at Wolf. He had taken 3 bullets, all in the chest.

"Bad. Very, very bad." Samus stated.

"Yoshi…..How are we going to get out of this Yoshi?" Yoshi asked. He looked around the corner. The guns were firing rapidly into the sky. Apparently it couldn't 'see' anybody so it was spending the time randomly shooting.

"My guess is that the hands will figure it out eventually. I mean come on! There's millions of bullets being fired every 5 minutes or so!" Diddy Kong cried out. He turned to Lucario and Meta Knight who were staying quiet. "Any big ideas!!???"

_Pichu _Lucario stated simply.

"Yes. Pichu." Meta Knight stated simply.

Olimar looked as if he had that clichéd light bulb go off in his head. "Of course! Pikachu threw his suitcase into the mansion when the attack began! Pichu was in the suitcase! Remember how I commented that Pikachu has a good arm Yoshi?" Olimar stated rapidly. Yoshi nodded.

"So…..we wait on a little miniscule mouse?" Diddy Kong asked.

"We wait on a miniscule mouse." Olimar confirmed.

"We're dead."

**Outside the Hands Office**

The large suitcase was, believe it or not, still rolling. Pichu, obviously, was becoming very sick from all the rolling. As the suitcase tapped on the door, Pichu slumped out, on the verge of kicking the bucket. The knock seemed to have done it because the door then opened.

"Crazy Hand's office!" Crazy cackled. "If you're here about the Lawn Nome Invasion that I made in Switzerland then I didn't do it!" He then looked down to Pichu who stood up, though still wobbly.

"Pichu! How nice to see of you! So I take it you aren't leaving and want to help me to take all of Canada's Maple Syrup next week during my full blown invasion using my invisible Orangutans?" Crazy Hand asked. Apparently, he had planned all sorts of mischievous deeds.

"Pichu." Pichu shook his head. "Pichu Pichu pi!"

"Alright." Crazy might have pouted. "If you really want to see him…..OH NON CRAZY BROTHER OF MINE!!!!" Crazy screamed.

"I'm right behind you….." Master Hand muttered, his mysterious ears ringing.

"Pichu Pichu Pichu pi!" Pichu spoke rapidly.

"You wanted a glass of water?" Master asked trying to make sense of his rapid talk.

"Lassie's in the well! OH NO! SOMEBODY GET A PAINTER!!!!" Crazy yelled thinking that his pet dog was in the well.

"No Crazy…..Plus you don't even HAVE a dog!" Master Hand responded calming Crazy down.

"For once you are Crazy, brother of mine. I do have a dog as he is resting in the kennel at this very moment." Crazy spoke intelligently with a British accent.

"Either it's the apocalypse, your sane which would point to the first outcome, or you're acting so crazy you're sane."

"LAST ONE IS THE BEST OPTION!!!" Crazy cackled. "I'm off to the Kennel!" Crazy zoomed towards the door but slammed into the nearby wall.

"PICHU PI!" Pichu yelled, clearly agitated by him being ignored.

"……Something's happening out front?" Master Hand asked the miniscule mouse.

"Darn Teenagers! They always have to waste eggs pegging them at people's houses!" Crazy Hand said randomly, he coming out of the wall suddenly.

"Pichu pi……" Pichu spoke with a possible inclusion of sarcasm.

"True. You wouldn't have been thrown around in a suitcase for nothing I suppose. Come Crazy, I'll give you 5 Doggy Biscuits!" Master Hand stated.

"Make it 20!" Crazy Hand cackled.

"2."

"Deal!" Crazy cackled. Crazy zoomed into Master Hand's office. "WHERE ARE THE DOGGY BISCUITS!!!??"

Master Hand sighed in anguish.

"On my desk."

"YUMMY YUMMY!" Crazy Hand screeched as he zoomed out, crumbs on his 'face'.

"PICHU PICHU PI PI!" Pichu roared, which caused the nearby lamp to shatter.

"That's 2 lamps you owe me Pichu. Onwards to the front lawn." Master Hand spoke angrily, and grumbling floated towards the front door. Crazy Hand floated towards Pichu.

"Don't tell anyone the lawn nome thing buddy." Crazy Hand whispered. "Nor the Maple Syrup plot or the whole big scheme I have planned for Chicago. Wait……I didn't tell you about Chicago did I?"

Pichu shook his head.

"Drat!" Crazy cried.

"WHAT THE HELL!?????" Master Hand boomed. Crazy Hand floated in midair, silent and clearly frightened as he stared in the direction of Master Hand's voice.

"Big Bro's mad….." Crazy whispered.

Crazy floated and Pichu waddled over to the front door to see the warzone in front of them. Smashers were huddled everywhere, a certain few injured or even dead where they lay.

Master Hand floated, speechless. Pichu let out a little yelp, as he saw it got worse.

"BAWM BAWM BAWM BAAAAAAAWM!" Crazy Hand roared. "CRAZY HAND TO THE RESCUE!" Crazy Hand had a pair of underwear on his head and he flew out into the chaos.

"Pichu Pichu pi?" Pichu asked Master Hand.

"That's actually a first for him….."Master Hand mumbled. "I'll go get Dr. Mario."

"Pichu." Pichu told him.

"…………DAMN IT!"

**Behind Utility Shed**

Olimar, Diddy, and Yoshi were seated together playing cards. The pikmin were also playing, so obviously…..there were A LOT of cards.

"PI!" A red pikmin squeaked. He laid down a full house and carted all of the chips over to his side.

"…..I keep getting 1s, 10s, and 2s." Olimar mumbled.

"Ahem. Horrific situation-a here-a." Mario announced. He glanced over to Wolf, who groaned in pain.

"YOSHI YOSHI YOSHI!!!!!" Yoshi cried out.

"What?" Diddy Kong asked, particularly uninterested.

"CRAZY HAND!......With…..Underwear on his head?"

Crazy Hand zoomed over to Yoshi and skidded into a tree. "Crazy Hand here!"

Diddy Kong groaned. "Great. Crazy Hand's here. We're safe."

"Yes you are!" Suddenly a purple shield expanded over the shed providing easy cover all the way back to the mansion.

"……We are?" Diddy asked astonished, and mouth agape.

"I'M GETTING OUTTA HERE!" Olimar screamed quickly collecting his cards. He was absorbed by the pikmin stampede as they rushed towards the door.

"One of these days I'll feel bad for Olimar" Meta Knight said coldly as he walked back towards the mansion. Diddy rode Yoshi back as Samus and Mario carried Wolf. Lucario calmly walked back as well, bringing up the rear.

**Mansion Entrance**

"Pichu!" Pichu cried.

"Pikmin Stampede." Master Hand stated non-chalantly. He picked up Pichu and floated above the arriving crowd of pikmin, Olimar's hand barely visible, reaching to get out of the large crowd. Yoshi and Diddy rushed into safety along with Meta Knight and Lucario. Mario and Samus struggled with Wolf.

"Wolf?"Pichu uttered. Since it was a name, obviously it would be said aloud by a pokemon.

"Oh god. And Dr. Mario's still out there as well." Master Hand groaned.

"Gets better and Yoshi!" Yoshi commented, staring out into the chaos.

"I'll go out there with-a Crazy." Mario stated in a rush as he ran back to the front lawn.

"Yoshi help too!" Yoshi announced as he quickly followed Mario.

"I hate Saturdays." Master Hand grumbled.

**Chapter 7, after months of hard work and procrastination, is finally finished! This, to tell the truth, is probably the chapter I'm most iffy about. I think I've been playing too much Call of Duty. I can promise that the next Chapter will return to the dark, mysterious murder story that it should be.**

**But what else could be better than this update?.....Oh yeah. The fact Chapter 8 will be up by New Year's Eve! That's what could be better! **

**What will become of the other smashers? Will Wolf survive? Who is the highly feared Murderer? What has become of Young Link and Snake? What does Crazy have planned for Chicago? Will Meta Knight feel sorry for Olimar? Is the murderer REALLY after DeDeDe's pie stash? Does mentioned stash even exist? Why am I asking so many irrelevant questions? Is the sheer amount annoying you?**

**I doubt a lot of those questions shall be answered in Chapter 8 of Engulfed by Evil!**


	8. Arguments, Chess, and More Arguments

**I lied again. You get it the day BEFORE New Year's Eve! I did start work on this chapter back on the 21****st****, right after 7 was completed, so the quality doesn't lack, don't worry. See, I was planning a huge Christmas update with Chapters 7 through 9 being uploaded. Stupid Computer problems. Oh well. You'll see 9 eventually.**

**So…….Answering Reviews time!**

_**Colton: Thanks for the tip buddy! Works like a charm!**_

_**Smn08: Thanks for the compliment!**_

_**Ninja Sheik: See smn08's reply.**_

_**Ripper22: DeDeDe and Crazy Hand are by far my favorite chars in this story with Olimar and Yoshi taking a close 3**__**rd**__** and 4**__**th**__** Place. Thanks for the compliments. Details are luscious, and there will probably be a lot more details in the new chapters than 1-6. Thanks for the luck, I hope 8 gets as good, or, if possible, better reception than 7.**_

**Thanks for all the support guys! 7 Chapters, 20 reviews. Nice. **

**I'll let the chars alone for this disclaimer. Here's Yours Truly doing the disclaimer.**

**Your S. Truly: SmashEd44 does not own Nintendo, Sega, Konami, any of the chars, any of the series or anything else in this story unless otherwise noted.**

**Alright, enough with the bad puns, and onward to the show!**

_**Saturday, March 8**__**th**__**, 2008- 5:36 PM- Mansion Grounds**_

"Don't-a worry princess. I'm-a sure that we can-a escape eventually." Luigi consoled Princess Peach, who had her head buried in Luigi's chest; crying silently, fearing her lover's demise. "Mario made it-a out alright. I-a saw him earlier. Him, Yoshi and-a some others retreated back to the-a mansion."

Peach then raised her head and wiped off her tears. "Really?" Luigi nodded.

"I'm-a sure he's heading here right-a now-a, to help us all get-a outta this-a mess." Luigi told her. They were huddled behind a steep hill, about 800 feet away from the entrance. If one were fast and daring enough, they might make it back to the mansion. One also had to be Crazy as well, but then again, we all know who would fit that bill. And neither Luigi nor Peach was him.

"Woo Hoo Hoo Hoo!" A loud cry rang out as a figure clad and red landed right beside Luigi. "I-a believe someone needs an escort." Mario slightly grinned as he helped Peach up.

"Good to see you having-a some fun during this-a mess." Luigi slightly grinned as well.

"Crazy will-a shield you. Run back to the mansion as-a fast as you can." Mario informed the 2 as Crazy, still clad in Underwear zoomed in, and formed a purple shield to block the incoming bullets. Luigi stared quizzically at Crazy's choice of clothing. Mario quickly responded, "It's-a Crazy. What do you expect?" Luigi nodded as he grabbed Peach's hand. The duo sprinted towards the castle.

This was the first of many rescues, Smashers saving each other, bringing them back to safety. However, as Smashers were rescued they shared their grim experiences. Jigglypuff, as many had feared, perished, but surprisingly that was it. Due to many quick reactions, everyone else was saved. Pikachu and Pichu were highly praised for their actions, and were claimed heroes when they all returned home, the turrets broken from their use.

….If you actually thought that was the true ending, you are out of your mind. Seriously. That would've been the WORST ENDING EVER. So ignore the last long sentence, and let's get back to the grief and the actual story line shall we?

_**7:00 PM-Dinner Hall**_

The dinner hall was HUGE. Yes, they have 2 rooms to eat in, the Cafeteria for Breakfast and Lunch, and the Dinner Hall for, well, Dinner of course. It was comprised of a VERY long wooden table, with the smash insignia imprinted in the middle. The soft carpet was a crimson color, the walls a darker shade of red. A glowing chandelier hung above the smash insignia, lighting up the whole room; glass shards dangling precariously from the lights. This time in the dinner hall, there were only about 30 polished wooden seats filled out of the near 40, with Sonic, Lucas, and Wolf in with Doctor Mario at the infirmary. Suddenly, Master Hand floated in and the murmurs of the crowd quieted almost instantaneously.

"This murderer is really getting on my last nerve." Master Hand irritably began his no doubt solemn speech. "Turrets firing off bullets in milliseconds. Very high-tech." The last quiet murmurs finally stopped, as all attentively stared at Master Hand, including Crazy, who was hanging from the glowing chandelier. "Another Smasher has fallen today. Jigglypuff, who I heard took bullets for at least 5 other smashers. The casualties are light, thank goodness."

Still, all the smashers stood at full attention, including Olimar's entire pikmin army.

"The murderer will be caught. I feel that the key is Snake and Young Link. Those 2 have been missing for well over 40 hours now. It is possible that they know who the murderer is. So, I will send a very small group of smashers I trust to search for any clues leading to their rescue." Meta Knight nodded so slightly that only Master Hand seemingly noticed. "The turrets are still operational. There's no way to escape unfortunately. This means the fiend's plan worked. We're all trapped. Only way to make it out alive is to capture the murderer. Finally, continue to take the necessary precautions. Everyone's staying in the Lounge tonight. Safety precaution. You will all unpack in the morning, when it's light out. Good night everybody." Master Hand floated out of the dinner hall as all the smashers broke out into quiet murmurs, discussing the situation at hand.

_**7:21 PM- Lounge**_

Falco, Fox, and Olimar were sitting on one of the couches, channel flipping. The trio was hoping to find something decent on TV, to divert their minds from the whole murderous situation. Nearby Yoshi, DeDeDe, Diddy and some Pikmin were playing cards, while the rest of the Pikmin army had a whole couch to their selves, which they used as a fort; playing a strange little pikmin game. Everyone else was in either the lobby or the dining hall which they were permitted to roam through until 8:21 PM. Anyone who has kept track of the story so far should know why.

"Nope. No way. Na-ah." Falco stated bored as he flipped through the channels on the TV. "Sweet!" Falco exclaimed as he stumbled upon a space battle movie that was just beginning. The trio of space goers was glued to the television as they watched the drama unfold.

"Go fish." Diddy stated, also bored, to a Yellow Pikmin as the 'ravenous' game of Go Fish unfolded. Yoshi looked excited as he scanned his hand.

"Aces." Yoshi grinned. The Yellow Pikmin groaned as it tossed all of its 3 cards at the Yoshi Island inhabitant. Diddy also threw his last card like a shuriken at Yoshi as the 2 dropped out.

DeDeDe stared long and hard at his last card before mumbling: "Lousy green pie eating dinosaur lizard thing-a-ma-bobber." DeDeDe dropped his final card down, which was an ace. Yoshi has won….for the 8th time in a row. "Woo Hoo!" Yoshi cheered, grinning ear to ear.

"Anybody else bored?" Diddy asked, not really interested in the answer. The pikmin shook their heads, while the other 3 were glued to the TV, apparently shutting out the rest of the world. The familiar sound of clanking armor entered the room, as Meta Knight calmly walked into the Lounge, his yellow eyes fierce and glaring.

The pikmin who were previously playing cards quickly maneuvered to the other pikmin's couch fort, as they joined in on the fun, hoping to avoid the masked knight that they were terrified of.

DeDeDe just stared at the knight, his mind phasing out into his own little fantasy world.

"Yoshi! Why is everybody yosh the kitchen?" Yoshi asked, quizzical at why they were the only ones in here.

"Discussing the matters at hand, which, in this climate, is a very idiotic thing to do. Anyone could be the murderer, so why talk to those that you don't trust with your life? Within 5 minutes, somebody's going to accuse somebody else, and a brawl will start. It's pointless staying in there."

"Go fish?" Yoshi asked grinning, while holding up some old, worn down cards. The first card in the pile, a King, had a large coffee stain on it.

"Chess is more of my game." Meta Knight stated, nonchalantly.

"…" Yoshi paused for a second, before yanking out a box under a nearby couch. It was covered in dust; nobody had played it since the beginning of Melee probably. "Chess?" Meta Knight paused, thinking.

"I have nothing better to do." Meta Knight replied, and sat down across from Yoshi.

"So, since there's we're stuck in here, I was thinking of scanning the 5th floor hallway tomorrow. Try to find evidence for Snake's kidnapping and all. I suppose you'll come with us Meta Knight." Diddy Kong proposed.

Meta Knight and Yoshi, however, were already focused in their chess game. Bothe stiffly nodded, acknowledging Diddy's proposal. Diddy, without anything to do, left the room in a huff. He walked into the Dining Hall, to find that an argument had begun, just as Meta Knight predicted. Smashers then began accusing each other, with only a few smashers just sitting in silence, just watching the meaningless arguing. Diddy, seeing that nothing constructive was occurring, then re-entered the Lounge, and just plopped himself down on a chair and quickly fell asleep from boredom. Next to him, DeDeDe was dreamily mumbling about pie, slumped over, and then fell onto the stack of old go fish cards, out cold.

_**11:12 PM- Lounge**_

As Master Hand ordered, for safety reasons, everyone was in the Lounge, some sleeping, and some staring at the ceiling, trying to catch some Zs. Earlier in the evening, Wolf, Sonic, and Lucas all returned to the Lounge, Doctor Mario clearing them. All 3 made quick recoveries, due to the fact that all 3 were minor bullet wounds. Doctor Mario was astounded with Wolf's recovery. Apparently the 3 bullets that wounded him didn't go all that deep. Just about all of the smashers were out cold, except for Olimar and Yoshi, as both were paranoid, both anxious about sleeping in the wide open. Both were slumped behind a couch facing a wall. They were whispering to each other.

"I just can't sleep when we're in the open! The murderer could be sleeping next to you and the quickly and quietly slit your throat!" Olimar whispered, scared to death as he usually was.

"Yoshi have nightmares. Yoshi feel sorry for Link, DK, and Ness." Yoshi yawned silently. "Yoshi wonders where Link and Snake are." Yoshi continues. Yoshi always called Toon Link and Young Link just plain Link, so when the 3 were together, confusion quickly followed.

"What do you suppose happened to them?" Olimar wondered aloud.

"Snake got abducted in a struggle. Yoshi not know what happen to Link…." Olimar jumped a bit, as an audible thump was heard, far away in the distance. It seemed like it was about 2 floors above them.

"What was that?" Olimar whispered. He glanced under the couch, where all his pikmin were sleeping.

"Shh…." Yoshi whispered. "Voices." Indeed, an audible voice was heard, again, about 2 floors above them. It sounded eerie and dark. Another loud thump was heard, like someone was slammed into the floor or the wall.

Another voice was heard, this one deep and gruff. The other dark menacing voice whispered as another thump was heard.

"What the heck is that?" Olimar whispered; his voice barely audible.

"I wish we could hear what was being spoken." Yoshi responded, again in a whisper. Olimar then recoiled slightly. Yoshi just spoke a full sentence in fluent English.

"Your English is getting better." Olimar observed, but before Yoshi could respond, the low gruff voice and the lower menacing voice exchanged some words. Another thump was heard, along with a slight cracking noise. After a second cracking noise all became silent.

"What was Yoshi?" Yoshi asked Olimar.

"An argument? It definitely sounded like an argument. I think it started to get violent…."

"Murderer?" Yoshi suggested.

"M-maybe." Olimar stammered. "He might come back down here to blend in. We should stay silent; maybe fall asleep if we can."

"Right." Yoshi nodded. The two friends then laid down, trying to catch some sleep. Just as the 2 started to doze, they heard quiet footsteps, barely audible on the soft carpet. The footsteps got louder and louder until they stopped. One of the 2 arguers must have returned. Olimar and Yoshi then nodded to each other, silently agreeing to head to the 3rd floor the next morning. They both hoped that they wouldn't find a body there, but the duo knew that it was highly likely.

Suddenly Olimar remembered his promise as he fell asleep. Tears slid his face, as he knew he would not see his children's grinning faces the next morning.

**I tried to put a bit of emotion in at the end. Poor Olimar, being separated from his family once more. **

**So, how do you like it? The tension builds and the plot thickens as we finally move to March 9****th****. Yes, March 9****th****, the day the tournament was supposed to begin. Sorry if you were expecting an action filled follow up to Chapter 7, but I would've run outta ideas. I try to save those ideas for the rest of the story, you know? I have a lot yet to write.**

**Who argued on the 3****rd**** floor? Why did the argument take place? What will Olimar and Yoshi find there? **

**Do any of these questions really get answered?**

…**Just stay tuned for Chapter 9 people.**


	9. I wish I had a Cape like that

**Hey Guys! Smashy's Back! Sorry for yet another long delay between chapters, but this has got to be the busiest January school-work wise in my career. Yup, School's to blame yet again. Who invented it anyways?**

**So, when we left off in Chapter 8, Yoshi and Olimar heard an argument, and plan to check it out.**

**So without further ado, it's time to answer reviews!**

_**Colton: That would be something to behold. Will it happen? Wait and see. And thanks for the compliment. I do think my writing skills have improved since Chapter 1, and SSB: Survivor for that matter.**_

_**Bustman: . . . Well….Here's the update!**_

_**Ripper22: Good thing to know it can freak people out. That's the goal of the horror genre you see. XD Thanks for the support guys.**_

_**Smn08: Sorry, but I can't really fill out requests on who to keep alive. Maybe some of them will survive….Or not.**_

_**Silent Sands: Nice to know the story's popular enough to have an idiot come in and predict the upcoming events! That was a milestone right there! LULZ, just joking around. Hmm….I can't really say anything…..for obvious reasons, but that's an interesting theory right there.**_

**So….Without further ado, here's Chapter 9 of Engulfed by Evil! Right after the disclaimer!**

…**Eh, what the heck. Crazy Hand, even though you'll probably do something erratic, do the disclaimer.**

**Crazy Hand: *twitching violently while flying in circles around one of Snake's Cardboard Boxes* SmashEd owns everything in the Smash Universe! *cackles wildly before slamming into a wall* But not any of the Gaming Companies mentioned here!**

_**I knew I should've picked Master Hand…..**_

_**Sunday, March 9**__**th**__**, 2008- 5:13 AM- Dining Hall**_

Olimar and Yoshi were sitting together at the far end of the long table, the only ones awake. Olimar's left arm was limp, because it was just a sleeve. He was munching on a PikPik Carrot, with his arm inside his helmet….somehow. Yoshi was gulping down a Watermelon, continuing his meal: A Giant Bowl of various fruits. Both glanced out a nearby window; some snowflakes began to fall steadily.

"So I suppose once we're finished we'll wait until everyone wakes up before leaving. No point in drawing suspicions." Olimar stated, before munching on another PikPik Carrot. Yoshi just nodded, as he was busy feasting on an Orange. The Yoshis are big fruit lovers.

Just then, a drowsy Diddy Kong wobbled in, fur fluffed out, his eyes half open. He tiredly took a banana from a plate on the table, and plopped down next to Yoshi, still half-asleep.

"Morning Diddy!" Yoshi greeted, in between apples. Diddy's eyes opened fully, and he peeled open his semi-ripe banana.

"Hey guys." Diddy grunted as he took a bite out of his banana.

"Did Meta Knight say anything about when he would check out the hallway?" Olimar asked the chimp.

"Already left." Diddy replied, to the surprise of Olimar and Yoshi.

"Already Left?" Olimar repeated. Diddy nodded.

"Said he wanted to do it at night so no one would follow him. I told him that the murderer might be up and about, but he told me not to worry, that he could escape. With that cape of his, it probably was the truth." Diddy explained, before sighing in exhaustion. Right as Diddy sighed, who else but Meta Knight would walk into the room, causing the trio to jolt in surprise.

"So, what did you find?" Diddy asked the Knight who was covered in his purple cloak.

"A lot of things actually." The knight began ominously.

". . . Like?" Diddy asked the knight.

"Blood. There were droplets in the walls. By the looks of things, Snake could've taken a one-hit KO to the nose or chin." Meta Knight informed the trio.

"Anything else?" Olimar asked him.

"Nothing on the 5th floor no." As the knight finished his sentence, he stared long and hard into Olimar's and Yoshi's eyes. The glare from the ominous yellow eyes scared Yoshi and Olimar; it was as if Meta Knight was reading something.

"I suppose you 2 heard the fight as well?" Meta Knight questioned them. Yoshi blinked in surprise, while Olimar gulped.

"How did you?"

"All in your eyes. That, and the fact I heard it as well. At about 11:30, 10 minutes after I heard the 3rd floor argument, I arrived at the location."

"What argument?" Diddy asked this being all new to him.

"That is the question. I found more blood. A window was partially cracked as well." Meta Knight continued to inform them of his findings. "This is why you don't wander at night." Meta Knight stared into Olimar's eyes solely this time. "Nobody. Whoever the argument involved, they're keeping it to themselves. Everyone is accounted for, besides the missing Snake and Young Link of course, so both must've returned."

"Well, there goes today's plan…." Diddy murmured referring to him checking out the 5th floor hallway.

"Continue your investigations with caution. It is only a matter of time before he starts murdering us in the day. Jigglypuff was an exception. He intended to wipe out all but those with quick reactions yesterday. It is a miracle she was the only one killed. Good luck." Meta Knight finished. With that, he wrapped himself in his cape and vanished.

"Why does he always do that?" Olimar asked. Suddenly, Meta Knight re-appeared across the room, next to the Kitchen doors.

"It is a very convenient transportation method." The knight replied. He then entered the kitchen, leaving the 3 alone once more.

"I wonder if he has any spares." Olimar pondered to himself. After a moment of silence, Diddy spoke.

"I'm going back to bed." He yawned as he left the room.

"I'm serious about the cape thing."

"He'll never give you one." Yoshi replied bluntly.

_**8:00 AM- Hallways**_

Yoshi dusted off his shirt as he looked upon his repacked room. It looked just as it always had, the walls painted a vibrant green and white, in an egg pattern for obvious reasons. His shelves were filled with pictures of him, Peach, Mario, and Luigi over the years. He even had his own refrigerator, _'To keep him from starving the rest of us'_ Master Hand had said. There were other trinkets throughout the room as well, and Yoshi marveled at his success. Out his window, the snow kept coming, it finally coating the ground and trees.

"Yoshi sweet home…." Yoshi stated as he clicked the door shut. The loveable green creature than gleefully traversed the hallway, in his usual cheerful mood. Nobody really knew how Yoshi kept his high spirits through every waking moment, but that Yoshi always did. He was never often seen in sorrow; the main exception being his failure to prevent the murder of DK.

As he walked through an intersection of two hallways, Yoshi was nearly trampled by the stampede of the young smashers: Kirby, Lucas, Pichu, Pikachu, Popo, Nana, and even some of Olimar's Pikmin, all decked in winter gear. The youngins obviously were going to play in the snow. Yoshi sighed sadly as he remembered Ness and Young Link being part of that bunch.

Yoshi then slid down a nearby banister, making his way down to the floor below him.

_**8:05 AM- Olimar's Room**_

As the aging Hocotatian turned off the Sparkling machine, a small knock made Olimar quickly turn to his door. It was Diddy Kong wearing his usual clothing, except his T-Shirt had been exchanged for a similar shirt with longer sleeves.

"How do you feel like checking out the basement?" Diddy offered out of the blue. Olimar knew that Diddy was dead set on solving the case, but so did everyone else. Olimar always feared that Diddy would get himself killed, but also feared that if Diddy continued to work 24/7, that his mental wellbeing would crumble too.

"I know you want to solve this Diddy, but…..don't you think you should rest for a while?" Olimar countered.

Diddy shrugged. It seemed like he himself didn't even know the answer.

"Well I think you do." Olimar glanced out of his window to see the young smashers having a snowball fight. In the 5 minute span, it seemed like another inch had accumulated on the ground. He then walked to Diddy and put his arm around his shoulder. "How about you, me, and Yoshi teach those little ones how you start a REAL snowball fight?"

Diddy stared at Olimar, confused at first but finally gave in. "Fine." Diddy then raised his voice and grinned. "But only if DeDeDe gets in on this action. With him, we'll be unstoppable." Olimar grinned at this as well.

"I actually have a White Spacesuit that I can use to blend in with the snow. Camouflage." Olimar announced. "You get Yoshi and DeDeDe, I'll get my army." Both friends nodded. Before the whole murderer's spree, Olimar and Diddy had never been really close, as they had two completely different backgrounds. But since the murders began, they somehow had, odd to say, bonded. It was quite a curious development, but the two never really spoke of it.

Diddy then shut the door behind him. Olimar mentally hoped that this would calm Diddy down a bit. He really needed it.

_**9:07 AM- 'No Man's Land'**_

The large field behind the smash mansion was a plain of smooth undisturbed snow. It looked somewhat like an ocean, with the field's various hills causing the snow to bank upwards and downwards, like waves. With all the young smashers in the mansion, it was very hard to believe the snow was still in its undisturbed state. Well, most of it anyway. There was a medium sized pile of snow, somewhat resembling a small fort, far away from the smash mansion. On the other side of the field, a Red Pikmin's head popped out from under the snow. To his right came a Purple pikmin, to Red's Left, a Yellow. The three solo pikmin moved forward sneakily, barely standing out from the snowy background.

The three pikmin advanced twenty feet or so. The fort still lay about 150 feet away, and the pikmin stopped. A larger figure emerged from the snow, his 'stalk' slightly glowed a clear white color. Olimar scanned the field silently, looking for any other signs of life. A Brown lump emerged from the snow next to him, and stood up straight.

"You're taking this a bit far." Diddy observed, as Olimar rolled ahead on top of the snow.

"Get down!" Olimar hushed. "You stick out like a sore thumb!" Diddy, rolling his eyes, ducked down, with his hat barely visible.

"They all probably left. It's freezing." Diddy groaned, as Olimar continued moving ahead.

"That's what they want us to think." Olimar winked as Diddy groaned and followed him. "Yoshi and DeDeDe are advancing behind them, so we'll surround them."

"Four on Six. Bright idea." Diddy observed as the duo grew within twenty feet of the eerie fort.

As Diddy finished, a white sphere flew between the Yellow and Red pikmin, kicking up some snow as it landed.

"I told you to get down!" Olimar whispered angrily, as two more spheres nearly took out Olimar's Purple Pikmin. The three pikmin yelped in fear as they vanished under the snow, reappearing next to Olimar. They stared at him with wide terrified eyes, like they were asking him for advice.

"Red, go back to our fort. Assemble the army and come back here." Olimar stated, as another snowball barely missed Diddy's tail. The Red Pikmin nodded and ran off, disappearing into the blizzard.

"So, what now?" Diddy asked as he packed some snow in between his hands.

"Fire!" Olimar ordered. The two pikmin he had fired tiny snowballs, the size of a pea at the fort. They hit their mark, but obviously did no harm. As Diddy fired his snowball unenthusiastically, yet another slushy projectile hit Olimar's stalk, causing him to duck in cover.

"You think you can best us!?" Popo was heard from inside the fort. "We're the Ice Climbers! Ice and Snow is our territory!"

"Popo, we're best at _Climbing_." Nana was also heard. "That's why we're called the Ice _Climbers_, not the Ice Hurlers or some other stupid title."

" . . . Why do you have to be so technical Nana!?" Popo replied angrily. Suddenly, light snow, similar to powder, flew into the air on the other side of the fort. "Man down, man down!"

"Pichu!" Pikachu was heard over the wind, which was steadily increasing.

"Yes!" Olimar cheered silently, enough for only Diddy and his two pikmin to hear. "DeDeDe."

"Pie, pie, pie, pie, pie, pie, pie, pie, pie!" DeDeDe said, similar to machine gun rounds as snowballs flew at the Young Smashers' fort. DeDeDe and Yoshi came into view as Yoshi ran to Olimar.

"DeDeDe nailed Pichu with a huge snowball!" Yoshi chattered, as he was quickly getting cold in the blizzard. "Went straight through their wall!" Yoshi's teeth chatter grew even louder as a gust of wind blew through the field.

"You alright?" Diddy asked Yoshi.

"Well let's see, Olimar's in his suit, you have fur, and DeDeDe is a penguin! Of COURSE I'm freezing! Let's just get this over with so I can get some Cocoa!"

"Pika Pika pikachu!" Pikachu cried as he launched a slushy snowball at Yoshi, which hit him dead on in the nose. The watery snowball drenched his face, so now he was even colder.

"I….hate….the cold…." Yoshi mumbled as he fell back onto the snow.

"Snow is fun!" DeDeDe stated dumbly as he launched another snowball into the fort, which apparently hit Lucas right in the face, due to the cries of:

"Lucas!" "Ouch. Right in the face too…." "Wouldn't want to be him." "Pika."

"We're winning!" Olimar chirped. Diddy just stared at him.

"You are REALLY creepin' me out Olimar."

Olimar shrugged. "This is only my second…'Snowball Fight' in my lifetime. Hocotate is a desert planet, so we never get this….'snow'."

"That still doesn't give you the excuse to act like a snow-obsessed maniac."

"Snow is fun, snow is fun, snow if fu-huh-huh-huh-hun!" DeDeDe chanted giddily as he continued to fire snow piercing snowballs at the Young Smashers and their fort which started to look like Swiss cheese.

"And you said I'm a snow-obsessed maniac." Olimar said, rolling his eyes.

Behind them, numerous small cried were heard as the Pikmin army, probably about 150 Pikmin in total, charged across the field, turning the white snow into a vibrant rainbow of color.

"Here comes the calvary!" Olimar yelled as he pulled Diddy out of the way of the pikmin stampede. The pikmin swarmed the fort, many entering through the holes DeDeDe made with his snowballs. All the pikmin had snowballs, and even though they were tiny, they add up.

The four watched the rainbow colored fort as cried of pain echoed from inside the fort, and after several minutes, the assault stopped, and a white flag waved from inside.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu yelled out.

That would roughly translate to '_We surrender!_'

"Hooray!" Olimar cheered as his pikmin 'de-swarmed' the fort.

"154 to 6. Real fair." Nana mumbled as she shook the snow off her parka.

To that, Olimar just shrugged.

"What can I say? Those pikmin love snowball fights." Olimar stated sheepishly.

The 6 young smashers then threw snowballs at Olimar, which clunked him in the helmet, causing him to lose his balance and fall over into the snow. The 6 ran inside, leaving the 154 outside in the blizzard.

Olimar wiped the snow off his helmet.

"Sore losers." Olimar mumbled.

"Hey….Guys?" Yoshi chattered, he still freezing because of his lack of warmth.

"What?"

". . . Haven't you noticed the snow is red?"

Olimar and Diddy looked down to the snow. There was a trail of red snow. It seemed to begin where Olimar fell, and trailed off for about 35 feet.

"….Blood red." Diddy stated, wide-eyed. "Oh boy."

"I suppose we must follow it." Olimar groaned, as he obviously did not want to find the source of the blood. Yoshi, Diddy and Olimar ran, following the trail of blood as DeDeDe, and the 150 pikmin tried to catch up.

The blood trail ended with a slight bulge in the snow, with the slightest hint of red.

Diddy swiped some of the snow off with his tail, and instantly jumped in shock. Below the ice and snow, the mutilated carcass of the Murder's latest victim lay, frozen blood still oozing out of their wounds……

**END, OF, CHAPTER!!!!**

**Why the snowball fight? Why the snow? I just wanted to make a snowball fight in the story. IT'S MY STORY, NOT YOURS.**

**Heh. So, I say this was a decent chapter if I do say so myself. I hope the wait was worth it. If not, I am sorry, for I shall try to follow it up with a CHILLING Chapter 10.**

**Puns. Who could live without 'em?**

**So anyways: Why didn't the smashers notice the blood sooner? Is Snow in the 5-Day Forecast? Who got murdered? And Does Diddy want a Banana?**

**Those questions and more shall be answered in Chapter 10 of Engulfed By Evil!!!**


End file.
